15 años y una semana
by Jashin'Angel
Summary: Un Aizawa adolescente intenta asfixiar a Present Mic mientras que, 15 años en el pasado, el Aizawa adulto tiene un "emotivo" reencuentro con sus padres. Un Kosei desconocido ha puesto patas arriba la vida de estos dos héroes, y todo esto una semana antes de su aniversario.
1. 15 años

Present Mic siempre había destacado entre sus compañeros por ser el más escandaloso, por lo cual era fácil deducir que sus sueños, a diferencia de ser un retiro a prueba de estrés en el que refugiarse, eran más bien una alocada sucesión de bandas sonoras y escenarios festivos en los que continuar haciendo ruido sin importar el cómo. En sus sueños cantaba hasta que su voz atravesaba la realidad onírica y despertaba a Aizawa, que se limitaba a empujarle hasta arrojarle al suelo, o bailaba y brincaba en un escenario luminiscente hasta que su cuerpo real empezaba a rebotar, lo cual también despertaba Aizawa. Esos sueños eran los más dulces y, afortunadamente, los más frecuentes.

Esa mañana, el cuerpo desnudo de Mic permanecía completamente quieto, con ambos brazos orientados a un lugar vacío y aún cálido en que, por normal general, debería de haber estado acurrucado Aizawa.

En sus sueños, presentaba una gala musical desde su cabina de comentarista. A lo lejos, se oía el rumor de una canción que no conocía. Cuando el cántico cesó, también lo hizo su propia voz, y también su respiración. Los ecos de todo jolgorio se habían extinguido y en su lugar habían dejado el más sórdido de los silencios. Por unos segundos se vio a sí mismo caminando solo hacia ninguna parte y, mientras su silueta se desdibujaba lentamente, el eco desesperado de un maullido irrumpió en su mente, arrastrándole al mundo real. Ahí tampoco respiraba ni podía moverse, pero le reconfortó el regreso del sonido a su mundo.

Inmediatamente después se percató de que se estaba ahogando o, mejor dicho, de que alguien le estaba ahogando. Mientras sus extremidades se hallaban casi completamente inmovilizadas, la presión de algo blando y suave —presumiblemente una almohada— le privaba de oxígeno. En su estado, que tan cerca estaba de la inconsciencia, forcejear con su atacante no favorecía a nada salvo a su asfixia.

Por un momento pensó que podría ser su compañero tratando de vengarse de un grito o una sacudida que le pudiese haber despertado, pero ni siquiera él sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para mantener esa teoría más allá de su planteamiento. Acumuló las últimas reservas de aire de sus pulmones, las canalizó a través de su Kosei e inmediatamente después soltó un alarido de tal potencia que la almohada y quien la sostenía salieron disparados hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando Mic se recuperó lo suficiente como para levantarse, en la habitación tan sólo había una solitaria almohada tirada en el suelo y, observándola con recelo desde el estante más alto de la estantería de Aizawa, el Señor Medianoche. El gato negro, cuyo nombre era testigo de la falta de originalidad y la pereza de quien lo eligió, movía la cola cadenciosamente. Los ojos del felino se posaron en Mic, compartiendo sin palabras su intranquilidad, y posteriormente apuntaron justo debajo de la cama.

Mic asintió en silencio y se deslizó hasta el borde la cama, cargó un nuevo ataque y se asomó desde arriba justo antes de lanzarlo. Sin embargo, de sus labios no salió más que un grito normal y corriente. Debajo de la cama, un par de ojos rojos se entornaron complacidos e inmediatamente después un pie impactó con fuerza en la cara de Mic.

Reculó torpemente hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared más cercana, y desdé ahí presenció cómo su joven atacante se deslizaba al exterior y se cuadraba frente a él, listo para un nuevo ataque. El Señor Medianoche dio un brinco desde su posición hasta el regazo de Mic, desafiando entre maullidos al intruso.

¿Ese chico había anulado su Kosei? Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer tal hazaña. Las posibilidades eran muy reducidas, por no decir ínfimas y, a pesar de ello, frente a él un muchacho mostraba su ojos enrojecidos mientras su cabello desgreñado danzaba como las llamaradas de una fogata. Su apostura denotaba una determinación extrañamente familiar, así como el acceso de piedad que despertaba en él la presencia del Señor Medianoche. Ese chico parecía una imagen recortada del álbum de fotos que aún guardaba de sus tiempos de estudiante insuflada de vida. Era, sin ir más lejos, un Aizawa adolescente.

—¡Está bien! —clamó Mic, aferrándose al minino en un impulsivo intento de evitar un enfrentamiento. Lo ganaría sin necesidad de usar su Kosei, pero no le seducía la idea de enfrentarse a su compañero amnésico—. I give up, me rindo.

Su plan funcionó, pues el pequeño Aizawa, aún con cierta reticencia, desactivó su Kosei. A juzgar por las fugaces miradas que le echaba a la cama, Mic supuso que estaba planteándose volver a esconderse ahí.

—Okay, buddy… —murmuró, apelando a la poca paciencia de la que disponía—. ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?!

—Es obvio —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que hacen los héroes.

—¡Los héroes no matan a otros héroes!

—Los héroes no violan a otros héroes.

—Wait! ¡¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan descabellada?! —y, de repente, se percató de su desnudez y de la del chico. En su fase hormonal adolescente se habría sonrojado hasta las orejas por la imagen que sus ojos contemplaban en ese instante pero, dada su edad, sólo podía llegar a sentir cierta ternura por ese cuerpo tan distinto al de su actual Aizawa—. Está bien, no es tan descabellado, pero sigue siendo un infortunado malentendido.

Aizawa asintió sin un ápice de convencimiento y retrocedió hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. En su cara no se reflejaba el torbellino de preocupación y dudas que arreciaba en su interior, pero para alguien como Mic no era difícil intuir que lo estaba reprimiendo para no mostrar signos de debilidad ante un peligro en potencia.

Se sentía conmovido, lo cual le instaba aún más a no bajar la guardia. No podía ignorar el hecho de que el Aizawa adulto hubiera desaparecido, y mucho menos descartar la posibilidad de que aquel ser fuera un espejismo o efecto causado por un Kosei de sustitución.

—Aizawa, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, aún sentado en el suelo junto al Señor Medianoche. El chico asintió, sin demasiado interés—. Vamos a ver a Recovery Girl, ella sabrá qué hacer.

Esa fue su decisión final. Ella o el director sabrían qué hacer, además de que el reloj rozaba peligrosamente el inicio de las clases y no podía tomarse el privilegio de que sus alumnos perdiesen una de sus didácticas clases de inglés. Por otra parte, debían restaurar el cuerpo y mente de Aizawa para que pudiese volver a su trabajo lo antes posibles. Estaba convencido de ello y, sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo le imploraba abrazar a ese muchacho desorientado y acunarle entre sus brazos. La idea le tentaba demasiado, no tanto como la certeza de que la reacción ajena sería un golpe o algo peor y ese tipo de cosas ya las había sufrido demasiado el Yamada adolescente.

—Tu Kosei es como el de Yamada —murmuró Aizawa, quien parecía haberse tranquilizado al escuchar un nombre conocido como era el de la enfermera de la academia—, y eres tan ruidoso como él.

Mic vaciló. ¿Debería decírselo? Decidió postergar las presentaciones hasta haber debatido el problema con sus compañeros. Su respuesta fue un simple abrir y cerrar de boca.

—¿No pensarás ir por la calle de esa forma, pequeño exhibicionista? ¡Vístete! ¡Yo mismo te prestaré la mejor ropa y luego solucionaremos tu problemita temporal!

El adolescente inclinó levemente la cabeza, sin comprender. Mic lo imitó, restándole importancia. Se giró y husmeó entre los cajones donde su compañero guardaba la ropa interior, donde imperaban los calzoncillos de marca blanca, sin logotipos ni diseños bonitos, simplemente modelos blancos y negros. Decidió que para su cumpleaños le regalaría unos nuevos con corazones, gatitos y algo de encaje, para variar.

Analizó el cuerpo del joven Aizawa, deteniéndose en su cintura para cerciorarse con cierta sorna de que ésta era visiblemente más fina que la del adulto. Los calzoncillos para culos respingones de adulto no le servirían, así que se vio obligado a rebuscar entre los cajones inferiores donde tendía a guardar su propia ropa interior cuando pasaba algún fin de semana en la casa de su compañero.

—Es ridículo —espetó Aizawa con displicencia, negándose a tomar el calzoncillo amarillo que le ofrecía.

—Es lo que hay —insistió, y le lanzó la prenda a la cabeza junto a unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca cualquiera—, luego iremos a comprarte ropa.

Aizawa emitió un bufido quedo, aceptando finalmente el trato.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, habría sido fácil confundirle con un dúo humorístico, sobre todo por parte del joven Aizawa, cuya vestimenta ocupada más volumen que la de su propio cuerpo. Sus manos se perdían por las mangas de la camiseta, que podría haberle servido de vestido sin ningún problema. Ante la presencia indefensa y, por qué no, adorable también, de su eterno compañero, sintió cómo su medidor de autocontrol sufría una fuerte sacudida.

Se acercó a la cama y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello. No sabía cómo ni por qué su compañero era ahora un adolescente, tan hermoso y vago como lo recordaba, pero lo que sí sabía era que no le costaría mucho volver a acostumbrarse a esos ojos rojizos que le procesaban la ira de mil villanos.

* * *

Aizawa se despertó con una modorra insufrible, como era habitual. Los rayos de sol que la ventana dejaba entrar amablemente acariciaban sus párpados como invitados no deseados. Él siempre procuraba dejar las persianas bajadas para evitar la ceguera mañanera del amanecer, pero por lo visto Yamada, quien amaba bañarse en luz, se había tomado la libertad de subir las persianas.

Se frotó los ojos, sintiéndolos secos y adoloridos tras los párpados, y se acomodó en una cama que definitivamente no era la suya ,y mucho menos la de Yamada. Las paredes de la habitación eran de un azul pastel que contribuía a dar una ilusión de amplitud, mermada por la cantidad de ropa, libros y envases de comida repartidas por el suelo. Un gatito del tamaño de un zapato, quizá menos, se había proclamado el rey y señor de ese desorden, y correteaba de aquí para allá garbosamente.

Tenía una similitud impresionante con el Señor Medianoche, ¿sería uno de sus descendientes fruto de alguna escapada nocturna?

Detrás de la puerta podían oírse las voces de dos adultos y por debajo de ésta se colaba un agradable olor a desayuno recién hecho. El dulce olor del chocolate junto al aún más dulce olor de las tortitas le levantó de la cama maquinalmente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a analizar las extrañas circunstancias que le rodeaban. De todas formas, ¿acaso importaba? Esa no era su habitación, tampoco su casa y las voces que se oían, cada vez más animadas, le resultaban demasiado conocidas.

Al pasar al lado del gatito, se detuvo un momento a acariciarlo y siguió adelante. El pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con el comedor era amplio y largo, ornamentado por plantas que flanqueaban el camino y por cuadros que no se detuvo a mirar. El olor era insistente, y se colaba sin piedad en sus fosas nasales. Su estómago profirió un estentóreo gruñido, como el de una bestia hambrienta, y fue respondido por una risita muy dulce desde alguna parte.

Y, de pronto, recordó.

Recordó que había oído más de cien veces esa risa, que ese pasillo culminaba en un pequeño comedor donde una mujer de pelo largo y laceo estaría bebiéndose un café amargo y que, al otro lado de una barra que hacía de separación entre el comedor y la cocina, un hombre más bien flacucho estaría preparándole un generoso almuerzo a su hijo.

—¿Café o zumo, cariño? —preguntó la voz masculina de repente, y Aizawa tuvo la sospecha infundada de que, aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a él, no podría responder.

Y así fue, de sus labios sólo salió un suspiro ronco y melancólico, como una súplica silenciosa de que aquel mundo no se desdibujase de repente.

—Zumo —respondió la mujer tras hacer crujir las páginas de un periódico—. ¿De qué le serviría el café si se dormirá de todas formas? Es siempre igual.

—Igual que su madre —afirmó el hombre, con un deje de orgullo tan propio de un padre satisfecho.

—¿Perdón? —replicó ella, ufana y dispuesta a comenzar una verdadera batalla campal en el salón—. ¿Has oído, Shouta? Tu padre cree que… —Y las palabras abandonaron sus labios, ahora crispados en una mueca de horror, mientras su rostro empalidecía lentamente.

El hombre fue el único capaz de escuchar las palabras muertas que el temor lapidó antes siquiera de ser pensadas. Los cuchillos de cocina y otros instrumentos metálicos temblaron simultáneamente un segundo antes de formar un cerco alrededor del cuello de Aizawa, obligándole a erguirse todo cuanto podía y a cubrirse inútilmente la garganta con las manos.

La mujer fijaba incesantemente su único ojo en él —el otro permanecía parchado, y por la cicatriz vertical que surcaba aquella parte se adivinaba que lo había perdido—, provocando que sus cabellos comenzasen a flotar como volutas de humo. Mientras tanto, su marido se apresuró a rebasarlos y recorrió el pasillo como una bala. Un jadeo lastimero surcó el pastillo y como si se tratase de algo tangible, se enroscó en el cuello de la mujer y le robó el aliento. Una única lágrima resbaló tímidamente por su mejilla justo antes de ser enjugada, borrada e ignorada.

Era la rabia la que imperaba en su rostro sobre cualquier otra emoción.

—Tranquila… Quizá él… Quizá… Esté bien —dijo el hombre con un hilo de voz. Su voz quebrada y sus incesantes jadeos delataban que estaba llorando y, sin embargo, se esforzaba por pronunciar unas palabras que ni él mismo podía creer—. Hay mucho fanático… Sí… Voy a llamar a los Yamada y… Y a la academia… Shouta está ahí.

—Cállate —le ordenó, aunque esa orden se extrapolaba al mundo entero, él incluido—. Este cabrón se ha llevado a nuestro hijo. Será un vagabundo o un villano de los suburbios de la ciudad. ¿Qué quieres? —por primera vez se dirigió directamente a él. Casi prefirió haber seguido siendo tratado en tercera persona—. ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? Los de tu casta sólo quieren eso.

Aizawa se esforzó en hablar, en tratar de explicar quién era y su condición actual, pero como en uno de esos sueños tan extraños que solían perturbar sus siestas, su voz se negaba a salir. De no haber notado cómo las gélidas puntas metálicas rozaban el dorso de sus manos hubiese creído que lo era. Incluso si así hubiese sido, si ese era un sueño, un sueño cuyo fin estaba la muerte a manos de sus padres, no quería despertar. Quería aferrarse a esa realidad un minuto más, donde los rostros de sus seres queridos no eran meras imágenes estáticas pegadas en un álbum de fotos.

El padre surgió del pasillo cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y el de su esposa rubicundo y crispado, dando así un vívido reflejo de sus almas. Él era el sensible, ella la irascible; y juntos conformaban una brisa de sentimientos que fácilmente se podía arreciar hasta ser un tifón descontrolado.

—Te lo preguntaré una única y última vez, ¿dónde está nuestro hijo? —preguntó, con una cadencia al hablar casi asesina.

Ahí estaba, la mecha ya prendida rozando su límite. ¿Qué podía hacer para apagarla? Nada. No podía presentarse como su hijo de buenas a primeras, con decena y media más de años de los que le correspondían y pretender que ella lo creyese.

Miró a su padre, sabiendo que él sería el único dispuesto a no degollarle con fruición bajo esas circunstancias. En él no se percibían rastros de ira o rencor, sino de un profundo abatimiento emocional. Reconocía esa expresión, era la impotencia más pura. Esa misma impotencia que, años atrás, le había instado a abandonar su prometedora carrera de héroe, porque él era el tipo más autodestructivo de héroe que pudiese existir: un héroe con humanidad. Sólo necesitó mancharse las manos de sangre enemiga una única vez para comprender que esa clase de vida no estaba hecha para él. Desde entonces se volcó por completo en su papel de padre y esposo perfecto.

Joder, cómo echaba de menos a esos dos idiotas.

Dio un paso al frente, provocando que los filos metálicos temblasen en el falso amago de permanecer inmóviles. En vez de eso, se interpusieron entre el cuerpo de Aizawa y el de su madre. Un paso más, la mujer permanecía estática, desafiándole con la mirada. Dos, el metal se posó suavemente en su garganta. Tres, volvió a retirarse, esta vez para siempre. Cuatro, aprisionó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer.

—¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?! —exclamó, apartándole de un fuerte empujón.

—Sólo un poco, mamá —admitió él, con ese matiz cariñoso que tan poco frecuentaba. Después se giró hacia el padre, pávido y tembloroso, y le frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Respecto a ti, papá, has cometido una grave imprudencia. No puedes liberar a un desconocido sin saber si es peligroso o qué intenciones tienes.

—Cariño, llama a la policía antes de que este payaso… —pero era demasiado tarde.

Las advertencias no llegaron a oídos del hombre, que inmediatamente cejó en su afán de mantener los cuchillos flotando alrededor de él a una distancia prudente y los dejó caer para abrazar a su hijo. Aizawa sonrió lánguidamente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas arrobadas de su padre le humedecían el hombro. Le estaba asfixiando, solía hacerlo con frecuencia y siempre se escapaba como un gato huraño, sin embargo, esa vez no pudo rechazar ese cariño. No después de no haberlo sentido durante tantos años.

—Shouta, ¡mi bebé! Creí que ese tipo, es decir, tú, te había raptado. ¡O incluso algo peor! No vuelvas a asustar así a papá.

Lo que antes había sido un cálido abrazo había evolucionado bruscamente a un frenético zarandeo del que se vio tentado a escapar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, a aguantar los caprichos de su padre un poco más.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —cuestionó la mujer, dando un breve paseo alrededor de él para analizarle. Habiendo terminado, torció el gesto con una mueca de disgusto y negó lentamente con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes problemas económicos? ¿De drogas? No, no, claro que no. Es sólo la máxima representación física de tu pereza. —Y añadió, arrancándole del agarre aún tembloroso de su marido—: Has crecido mucho.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dejando que el silencio entre ellos verificase la realidad del encuentro. Sus padres estaban ahí, en carne y hueso, con sus manías y sus defectos y, por encima de todo ello, con su amor. Era tangible, real, un oasis en medio de un desierto de arrepentimientos.

—Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó el padre, con los ojos aún arrasados por el llanto pero una vigorosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Tienes como 15 años más que ayer. Dicen que los niños crecen rápido, pero esto ya roza lo absurdo.

—Es absurdo —reafirmó Aizawa, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo cayese en el sillón del salón. A pesar de mantener su compostura indiferente, en su interior se gestaba una intensa alegría—. Debe de ser obra de algún Kosei sin identificar.

—Un Kosei con la capacidad de envejecer —añadió la mujer, sentándose junto a su hijo.

—No, no es eso. No he envejecido, sino que he "viajado" de alguna forma al pasado.

Los rostros expectantes de sus padres delataban su curiosidad y estimulaban la suya propia. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo podría regresar? Necesitaba respuestas y, sin embargo, prefería postergar su vuelta al mundo que le correspondía unos días más. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero reconfortante.

Su padre abrió la boca, quizá para comentar las horribles consecuencias que un Kosei de tal magnitud podría conllevar, pero su voz fue sustituida por una más aguda, más gritona y mucho más molesta. Un sonido familiar, afianzado en su vida de tal manera que le era imposible imaginar un mundo sin él.

—¡Shouta! ¡Despierta, dormilón! ¡Vamos juntos a la academia! ¡Hace un día precioso, los pájaros cantan y Shouta no se levanta! LET'S GO!

Mientras que el hombre estalló a reír, la mujer se masajeaba las sienes tratando de disimular que su rostro comenzaba a encarnecerse por la ira. Levantó la cabeza, resopló ruidosamente en un acto de contención y le clavó la mirada a su marido, callándolo en el acto.

—Tantos putos críos en la puta academia y el más ruidoso, por cojones, ha tenido que ir y encapricharse de nuestro hijo. Haz que se calle antes de que nos rompa los cristales. Otra vez.

Oh, Yamada…

Después de todo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

Semana de exámenes, proyectos inacabados, poco tiempo libre... ¿Y qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer? ¡COMENZAR UN FANFIC!

Esta idea empezó a rebullirse en mi cerebro sin piedad, y no paró hasta que decidí escribir el primer capítulo. Supongo que el resto serán más cortos, éste quizá se ha extendido más por ser el primero, no sé. AY.

No sé mucho sobre este fandom, y ni siquiera me he leído el manga, cosa que me gusta hacer antes de escribir sobre algo en particular... Pero esta pareja es TAN bonita, y el anime es TAN bonito que he preferido no spoilearme. Espero poder actualizar pronto :)

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Pequeño idiota

La casa entera se estremeció cuando un nuevo grito, aún más enérgico que el anterior, salió de la potente garganta del joven rubio. Los pájaros que atestaban los árboles de los alrededores salieron en desbandada y los gatos callejeros que remoloneaban en el jardín a la espera de su desayuno dieron un brusco respingo y huyeron por los tejados que lindaban con la casa de Aizawa. El escándalo debió de haber despertado a uno de los vecinos, o quizá a todo el vecindario.

—Lo voy a matar —musitó la madre de Aizawa, con el rostro encendido. Al contrario de lo que creía firmemente su marido, el hijo de los Yamada no era un encanto de niño, sino un pajarraco ruidoso y mal educado.

Su marido se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente, rogándole un poco de paciencia.

—No podemos dejar que te vea así —opinó el padre.

—No —ratificó Aizawa.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos abrirle la puerta, que se joda —insistió la mujer. Los dos hombres le dirigieron una mirada de reproche, a lo cual ella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros haciendo un mohín.

Aizawa agradeció en silencio no haber heredado ese matiz infantil de su madre ni la sensibilidad sobrehumana de su padre. Pretendía responderle, pero el apremiante golpeteo que había comenzado a sacudir la puerta principal le detuvo, obligándole a ocultarse antes de que el pequeño terremoto que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta irritase aún más a su madre.

—¡Shouta! —Escuchó la puerta abriéndose de repente—. Oh… ¡Hola señor Aizawa!

—Buenos días, Mic —le saludó su padre, en tono jovial—. Tan exultante como siempre, ¿eh?

—Naturalmente, señor. La vida es una fiesta con múltiples opciones, y la más acertada siempre es divertirse.

—Y que lo digas, muchacho. Nuestro hogar es más bien un tanatorio, pero estás invitado a entrar de todas formas.

—¡Gracias! — Sus pasos ligeros se hicieron eco en el salón, donde ahora sólo estaba la señora Aizawa fingiendo que leía un periódico arrugado y roto. Mic le saludó con el mismo fervor, pero, a diferencia de la obtenida anteriormente, la única respuesta fue un par de gruñidos desganados—. Guau. ¡Menudo humor! Mi madre también se pone así cuando le da la regla.

La mujer, que había estado hasta entonces mordiéndose el labio, giró muy lentamente la cabeza hacia el recién llegado y compuso una sonrisa forzada.

—Deja de gritar si no quieres que te arranque la garganta, mocoso —le advirtió, y justo después volvió a enfrascarse en su falsa lectura.

Después de eso, el silencio se extendió durante un par de segundos en los que Mic parecía haber adquirido el suficiente sentido común como para comportarse como una persona normal. Aizawa aprovechó ese momento para atisbar desde su escondite el entorno, más concretamente a Mic. Su sonrisa refulgía casi tanto como su propia presencia, diferenciándose del resto del mundo por su alegría incondicional y su positivismo irracional. Su pelo estaba bastante más corto que el del adulto, pero ya empezaba a peinarlo primorosamente hacia arriba. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar escondidos tras sus sempiternas gafas de sol, danzaban inquietos de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando algo que no podían encontrar.

—¿Dónde está Shouta? —preguntó tras haber inspeccionado cada rincón del salón y la parte visible de la cocina.

—Está… Indispuesto… —respondió el padre, no muy convencido.

—Oh… Está en el baño, ¿cierto? Esperaré.

—No, animal —dijo la madre de mala gana, acompañando sus palabras por un nuevo crujido y una mirada exasperada—. Está enfermo.

—Creía que las enfermedades como esas ya no existían —caviló el adolescente, debatiéndose entre la desconfianza y la aceptación inmediata—. ¡Simplemente no quiere a la academia! Hoy en día hay cientos de médicos capaces de curar cualquier cosa.

—Tienes razón —terció el padre, previniendo un próximo enfrentamiento entre su mujer y Yamada—. Mic, muchacho, los de tu generación ya tenéis aprendido que los Kosei no es ningún tipo de magia. Los Kosei de recuperación se nutren y funcionan mediante la energía del paciente, y Shouta no está en condiciones de sufrir tal declive de energía. Podría ser peligroso.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó, acongojado. La sonrisa, siempre presente e infantil, se había esfumado ante la posibilidad de haber despertado a su amigo enfermo con sus impulsivos gritos.

—Se recuperará enseguida —aseguró la madre, con una imperceptible inflexión de ternura en la voz. Ahora vete.

—Quiero verlo. Él siempre me acompaña a la enfermería cuando me lesiono.

—No —negaron los dos adultos al unísono, el hombre casi con pena y la madre recuperando la acritud en su carácter.

—Pero…

Y no hubo tiempo para más protestas, pues la mujer le agarró de la camiseta y lo sacó literalmente arrastrando de casa. Por el silencio sepulcral, rozando la expectación, que invadió temporalmente el ambiente Aizawa supo que Mic había esperado unos minutos apostado en la puerta. Después habría reanudado su solitaria marcha dejando tras de sí un camino de rezongueos y protestas, además de una inconmensurable preocupación.

Sólo cuando la retahíla de infantilismos se perdió en la distancia Aizawa salió de su escondite. La visita de lo que en ese entonces era su amigo, o así lo presuponía, había dejado en él un cosquilleo reconfortante en el pecho. ¿Estaban ya saliendo en ese entonces o aún se encontraban estancados en esa etapa de duelo tan inocente que fluctúa entre la negación y el tonteo? A su edad no lo sabía, y probablemente no lo hubiese sabido jamás si Mic no se lo hubiese repetido hasta la saciedad, pero esos ojitos danzantes estaban rebosantes de amor hacia él.

Siguió abstraído en sus recuerdos hasta que la cálida mano de su padre se posó con dulzura sobre su hombro. Definitivamente quería saber de su vida actual con tanto afán como él tenía por callar.

—Mi niño, ¡mi amor! Cuéntanos, ¿cómo es el futuro? No, mejor aún, cuéntanos de ti. ¿Cómo se llaman mis preciosos nietos?

—Señor Medianoche y Raspa.

El hombre arrugó la nariz, miró a su esposa sin entender y, al no ver muestras de ironía o sarcasmo, se resignó a esperar que el sentido del humor naciese repentinamente en su hijo o a un futuro sin descendencia, lo que llegase antes.

—Qué pregunta tan tonta —intervino la madre, pletórica de alegría—. Era una respuesta obvia. Sin embargo, no te va tan mal en la vida, ¿no? No estás casado pero tienes pareja o, al menos, una relación informal duradera.

Siempre tuvo la corazonada de que su madre era algún tipo de bruja, en ese momento lo creyó más que nunca. Sin embargo, rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de por qué había deducido eso con toda la seguridad del mundo: la escasez de ropa —tan sólo llevaba puesta la ropa anterior, ni siquiera se quiso preguntar por qué— exhibía insolente una suerte de marcas rojizas e incluso amoratadas salpicadas caprichosamente por su piel, desde el cuello hasta lugares que prefería no concretar.

Maldito Hizashi y maldito su afán por reivindicar su amor de esa forma tan estúpida.

—Pareja —apostilló Aizawa tras suspirar profusamente. Un voto de silencio sólo conllevaría un interrogatorio más efusivo y, por ende, más abrumador.

—Debe de ser una muchacha encantadora. Muy bonita, resuelta y, por supuesto, inteligente —aseveró el padre, parcialmente perdido en sus fantasías.

—Y caprichosa, ¿o tal vez celosa? Yo apostaría por lo primero —conjeturó ella, trazando meticulosamente con su dedo índice una ruta ascendente por el cuello de su hijo hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde se detuvo—. Fíjate, quiere que el mundo sepa que Aizawa Shouta ya tiene dueña. ¿Por qué sino iba a concentrarse tanto en la zona más visible del cuerpo? Y qué decir tiene que la muchacha es apasionada. —Sonrió con picardía, dibujando un nuevo trazo invisible que surcó los labios y, finalmente, la nariz. Después su mano volvió a apoyarse en su propia cintura.

A su lado, el señor Aizawa trataba de cubrirse indiscretamente el rostro con las manos en un evidente gesto de vergüenza y contrariedad. Para él su hijo seguía siendo ya no un adolescente de 15 años con breves accesos de inocencia ni mucho menos un adulto de 30 consciente de todo lo vulgar y oscuro que alberga la sociedad, sino un niño pequeño. Su niño inocente y frágil.

—Eso es incómodo —protestó Aizawa, recibiendo el apoyo inmediato de su padre.

—¿Sabes qué es más incómodo aún? Haberte llevado 9 meses dentro. Ojo por ojo…

—Y nos quedamos todos ciegos —intervino con celeridad el padre, resulto a no escuchar nada más.

Desgraciadamente, su mujer tenía un arsenal completo de comentarios que esgrimir.

—Al menos no vas a negar que lleváis ya un tiempo importante saliendo juntos, ¿no? Cuando la confianza se asienta en una relación se puede percibir muy fácilmente. Por ejemplo, la apariencia se descuida —eso, obviamente era una indirecta bastante directa— y eso de depilarse se deja para ocasiones excepcionales.

—Eres una bruja —masculló, a lo que ella respondió con una carcajada—. Es correcto, casi 15 años.

—¿Quince? —Aparentemente el padre ya había empezado a cuantificar los años, completamente asombrado—. Tú tienes… ¿30? Eso significa que…

El padre no se atrevía a terminar la frase, pero sí miró inconscientemente un calendario con fotos de gatos —uno de los escasos caprichos de su hijo— que colgaba de una de las paredes visibles de la cocina. Aizawa le imitó y diferenció un número marcado en rojo, el mismo día —con unos largos años de retraso— en el que debería estar en su mundo actual.

—En una semana.

Lo dijo con aprehensión, con un nudo en la garganta que le robó el aliento. En una semana Mic se debería plantar frente a su versión adolescente y confesarle todo cuanto él había estado ignorando durante demasiado tiempo y, 15 años en el futuro, su yo presente debería de ir a cenar con Mic como sorpresa nada sorprendente de aniversario.

O adivinaba cómo volver, o todo eso acabaría relegado a una realidad que ya no existiría más allá de sus recuerdos.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —la voz de su padre irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Se mostraba cohibido, a punto de añadir algo que quizá le incomodaba—. Se supone que ya la conoces, ¿no? Pero… Ya sabes, cariño, no tienes muchas amigas. Ni siquiera sé si tienes una.

—No, no tengo —¿acaso las necesitaba? Con una amistad y un par de compañeros le sobraba, lo suficiente como para que alguien le lleve flores al hospital o a la tumba—. Lo has malinterpretado todo desde el principio. No es una mujer y sí, ya le conozco y además es caprichoso.

De los labios trémulos de su madre se escapó una risita nerviosa, de esas que nacen con baldía esperanza de que tarde o temprano la otra persona también se ría y todo acabe ahí, como una simple broma de mal gusto. Esa vez no fue así. La mujer continuó riendo y riendo mientras su marido también sonreía abiertamente, aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes a los suyos.

Aizawa mantuvo un rictus imperturbable hasta que ella se tranquilizó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, deshaciéndose en suspiros y lamentos.

—Estás enfermo —le escuchó murmurar entre quejidos.

Eso quiso hacer que se replantease la postura de sus padres hacia según qué temas "escabrosos", pero no lo consiguió. Podía darse el lujo de alardear, si así quisiera, de que conocía a sus padres más de lo que le gustaría hacerlo, así que toda esa situación era incoherente. Su madre no se atrevería a articular aquel reproche, ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza al saber la orientación de su hijo.

—¡Estás jodidamente enfermo, Shouta! —repitió, cambiando los gemidos lastimeros por gritos y gruñidos que provocaron que su esposo agachase levemente la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

—Se acabó la broma, mamá —lo que pretendía ser un ruego adoptó una tonalidad imperativa—. Nunca te ha importado la orientación sexual de la gente, y dudo mucho que eso vaya a cambiar ahora.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente, miró a su hijo con la cara desencajada y avanzó a él a grandes zancadas. La reminiscencia de aquellos días en los que su insolencia adolescente y su avidez de rebeldía habían desembocado en una discusión subida de tono con su madre se materializó vívidamente en su mente, superponiéndose con la realidad. Los pasos pesados, las manos crispadas clavadas como garras aguileñas en sus hombros, las mejillas encarnadas… Todo ello eran indicios de una inminente regañina.

—¿Orientación sexual, dices? ¡Ja! Como si me importara que te monten o te dejen de montar. El puto problema está en quién lo hace —mientras hablaba se recreaba en frotar enérgicamente uno de los chupetones que le adornaban en cuello, como si así pretendiese borrarlo—. ¿Cómo puedes salir con el imbécil ese? Es molesto, ruidoso, inmaduro, maleducado, irritante, irritante, irritante, muy irritante…

—Y un encanto —intercedió el padre, abogando por Mic en aquel juicio injusto—. Además siempre cuida de nuestro hijo y me consta que, más allá de lo que sea que sienta por él, le tiene mucho aprecio y cariño. Creo que con eso es más que suficiente.

—Y cocina para mí.

—¡Y cocina para él!

De hecho, de no ser por la intensa devoción de su pareja hacia él su dieta constaría únicamente de comida precocinada de dudosa calidad y gelatina para llevar. Más allá de saciar el apetito con platos hechos con una perfecta armonía de diligencia y cariño, también disfrutaba de ver a Hizashi improvisar divertidas coreografías al son de las melodías que escupía la vieja radio que —Dios sabe por qué— guardaba en su salón. A veces, cuando la voz del comentarista adoptaba un matiz más bien meloso y el temporizador del horno o del microondas se lo permitía, Mic abandonaba sus quehaceres y se deslizaba sigilosamente hacia el salón, donde él ya le esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Entonces ambos se unían en una danza más bien torpe que acababan en el sofá, en la cama o en la mesa; otras veces sólo bailaban, reían y se besaban con una inocencia ya perdida, y esas eran las mejores.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —cuestionó ella, abandonando la indignación para dejar paso a la conmiseración—. Si ya es terrible soportarlo como el amigo de mi hijo, ¿qué será de mí cuando me convierta en su suegra? Aguantar ese yugo 15 años, ¡incluso más! Dime, Shouta, ¿cómo lo hice?

¿Cómo lo hizo? No lo hizo, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los dioses la arrancaron de su lado con sus gélidas garras antes siquiera de poder intentarlo.

No sabía qué decir, y por miedo a sentir un ápice de esperanza, la suficiente como para cambiar las cosas, sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella permaneció paralizada unos segundos hasta que finalmente su cuerpo aceptó la calidez de esa unión, pero también la algidez de las palabras que su pequeño no se atrevía a pronunciar.

Palabras, ¿acaso son tan necesarias? Se puede vivir mudo, nunca desalmado, y es precisamente el alma la que se ocupa de expresar aquello que los sonidos temen.

—Lo siento, cariño —su voz, amortiguada por el cuello de su niño, se escuchaba como un eco lastimoso.

Por primera y quizá última vez, enjugó las lágrimas de su madre como tantas veces ella lo había hecho. El padre se había retirado del salón y desde la cocina, también llorando convulsamente, trataba de observar la escena a través de sus ojos acuosos.

Deseó poder llorar como los demás en situaciones así, poder manifestar sus sentimientos más allá de un ceño fruncido o una sonrisa imperceptible. Siempre lo deseaba, sin embargo, él tenía fijadas ciertas pautas de supervivencia que eran difíciles de violar, siendo la primera la de no llorar, sino actuar. Y él no podía actuar ahora, así que optó por irse al dormitorio de sus padres para tomar prestada algo de ropa de su padre.

Cuando volvió el ambiente parecía haberse templado lo suficiente como para poder desayunar y malgastar toda la mañana sin hacer absolutamente nada excepto ponerse al día, charlar sobre cómo había acabado siendo profesor en la U.A y, finalmente, decidir que hablaría después de comer con Recovery Girl.

Y así lo hizo. Las puertas abiertas de la academia le recibieron como un viejo amigo y los árboles creaban la falsa ilusión de hacer una solícita reverencia al pasar. Se refugió del viento en los amplios pasillos del edificio y allí se enfrentó con una complicación aún peor que el viento: la mirada curiosa, inquisitiva e incluso hostil de los estudiantes a los que rebasaba a cada paso que daba.

Tan sólo uno de ellos le recibió con una sonrisa sorprendentemente amable y la expresión tan risueña que parecía contemplar no a su aspecto actual, sino al Aizawa perteneciente a esa realidad. Era Mic, que balanceándose sobre sus talones esperaba impaciente su llegada.

—Congratulations! Tienes la suerte de ser mi compi de entrenamiento hoy, ¿verdad que sí?

* * *

Y... ¡Hasta aquí! Quisiera haber podido seguir escribiendo, ya que los capítulos van a constar de una mitad en la que se habla del pasado y otra del presente, pero estoy enferma y no consigo concentrarme, así que aquí os dejo lo que he podido escribir.

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cómo se llama lo que suele beber Aizawa? De verdad que no he podido encontrar cómo se les llama a esas cosas.

Bueh, hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	3. Lo que quedó atrás

—Congratulations! Tienes la suerte de ser mi compi de entrenamiento hoy, ¿verdad que sí?

Algo no encajaba en esa frase o, más bien, esa frase no encajaba en sí misma. Había algo que la hacía por sí misma incoherente, no por el hecho de estar dirigida a un adulto, sino por el mero hecho de que Mic jamás le preguntaba si quería ser su compañero de entrenamiento, él simplemente le abordaba y daba por hecho que así sería. Nunca preguntaba, porque no necesitaba confirmación de su parte, era una obligación y punto.

Por eso mismo no le extrañó que una muchacha algo más alta que Mic pasase por su lado justo después de haberse efectuado la pregunta. Era la capitana del equipo de fútbol de la U.A o al menos eso daba por hecho Aizawa, ya que en las escasas veces que había prestado atención a ese deporte —tan vacuo para él—, ella era la que orquestaba al equipo a base de arengas combinadas con amenazas y gritos.

Al principio no respondió. Se paró frente a él siguiendo su fiel tendencia a erguirse incluso cuando estaba frente a alguien de menor estatura y le contempló durante unos segundos como si no le hubiese entendido. Después atisbó fugazmente el interior de la clase y, como consecuencia de su búsqueda, se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento pero no, Yamada —respondió la capitana, tan ofendida como apenada—. Sólo me lo pides porque Aizawa no ha venido hoy, así que no.

—¡No seas tan mala! —protestó Mic, sin una pizca de resentimiento oculto en sus mohines.

Ella captó sus intenciones, así que abandonó su porte siempre orgullosa y le permitió escuchar su risa, privada a los pocos que de verdad la merecían.

—No lo soy. Es sólo que tengo que pensar una estrategia para el próximo partido y tú me distraerías. Pero si quieres y no tienes planes —enfatizó esas últimas palabras con un lento vaivén de cabeza— puedes venir a verme entrenar después de clase.

El partido, sabía que había algo que se le escapaba de aquel día. Un recuerdo borroso que se escapaba dejando la certeza de que era algo importante, algo que se grabó a fuego en su memoria mucho tiempo atrás con la promesa de no ser olvidado jamás. Pero, ¿qué era? El humo había dejado retazos insuficientes como para formar la imagen completa, piezas sueltas del puzle: el repiqueteo constante del agua sobre el suelo y una ominosa sensación de atribulación, tal vez pavor, puede que incluso las dos cosas.

Cuanto más se esforzaba por recordar, más distantes e inciertos se tornaban los recuerdos, así que cejó rápidamente en su empeño. Era esa chica la que no le dejaba pensar; los celos infundados hacia su persona y, por encima de eso, el odio hacia la ingenuidad de Mic al aceptar la invitación. Supo enseguida que esos sentimientos no le pertenecían, sino que eran oriundos de su adolescencia y, sin embargo, los recibió como a viejos compañeros. Ahora lo sabía, Mic no sentía nada salvo amistad por ella y viceversa, pero en ese entonces no, así que se limitaba a odiarla bajo la excusa de que era demasiado engreída, demasiado confiada.

La capitana le dedicó una última sonrisa efímera, temiendo que ese gesto deformase su imagen de chica dura, y entró en el aula dejando al pobre Hizashi balanceándose nuevamente sobre sus talones a la espera de una nueva víctima.

A raíz de ese encuentro sacó un par de conclusiones que Aizawa consideró esenciales a tener en cuenta. La primera era que sólo había dos tipos de personas —exceptuándole a él, caso aparte— en el círculo de Mic: los que lo adoraban, ya fuese por su carisma, su felicidad o su condición innata de héroe y los que no lo soportaban por sus arrebatos de estupidez y su infalible forma de corromper la serenidad de allá donde fuese. No existía término medio, salvo por el propio Shouta, que convivía diariamente entre las dos fronteras.

La otra conclusión, siendo ésta la más importante, era que seguía ahí. Un adulto plantado en medio de un pasillo académico entorpeciendo la circulación de mochilas, zapatillas de deporte y uniformes; debía salir de ahí antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese la sensata idea de llamar a un profesor para que se encargase del intruso.

Aunque estaba resuelto a salir de ahí lo antes posible, sus pies se anclaron al suelo al presenciar la aparición de uno de los que, al igual que su propia madre, pertenecían al diverso grupo de personas que repudiaban abiertamente a Hizashi. ¿Su nombre? Era una de tantas cosas que su mente a fin de no sumirle en un foso de pesimismo había ido borrando con el paso de los años. Eso o, sencillamente, nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprenderlo, lo cual era lo más probable.

Su sonrisa impertinente y su deje engreído al andar denotaban su clara intención de meterse con la primera alma desventurada con la que se topase, siendo él en primera instancia. Sustituyó su gesto prepotente por una serie de silbidos de los que uno tiende hacer para fingir distracción y, al pasar por su lado, cargó contra su cuerpo en un fuerte empujón que le hizo retroceder hasta casi golpearse con la pared. Luego el chico parodió una reverencia y musitando un "lo siento, viejo" siguió su camino.

O, por lo menos, hizo el amago de seguirlo.

Aizawa lo impidió posando firmemente su mano derecha en el hombro del chico, con la presión necesaria para intimidarle pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño.

—Ve con más cuidado —ordenó, acompañando sus palabras por una de esas sonrisas ambiguas que realmente sólo él podía entender.

El chico se zafó de su agarre; al principio contrariado y posteriormente asustado, e incrementó el ritmo de sus pasos como lo haría un animal herido. Y, como todo animal herido, sentía la incombustible necesidad de expiar el oprobio recibido y restaurar su orgullo para sanar la herida. Para ello necesitaba una presa y la encontró apoyada en la puerta del aula, oteando el pasillo sin objetivo concreto, consciente de la situación pero dispuesto a mantenerse ajeno a ella.

Lo primero que hizo al acercarse fue sujetarle por la nuca y, respondiendo a las protestas del rubio al respecto, le usurpó el móvil y lo colocó tan alto como su brazo podía extenderse.

—Qué agresivo, Yamada —bromeó el chico entre risotadas maliciosas, nutridas principalmente por los penosos saltitos que daba Mic para tratar de recuperar su móvil—. ¿Por qué tan solito? ¿Has roto con tu novio? Oh, pobrecito…

—Estamos en la U.A, no en la guardería —intervino Aizawa, deteniendo la pequeña escaramuza antes de que el corro que se había formado alrededor de ambos adolescentes reclutase a más espectadores curiosos—. Tú deja de comportarte como un crío —ordenó, arrebatándole sin dificultad el móvil al mayor a pesar de la débil resistencia que se empeñó en hacer. Se lo devolvió a Mic, asegurándose de reconvenirle adecuadamente: —Respecto a ti, si no puedes recuperar un objeto elevado a medio metro de tu cabeza entonces mejor céntrate en alcanzar la puerta de salida.

—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres, viejo? Esto no es asunto tuyo.

A pesar de que Aizawa ya había reanudado su marcha a la enfermería, sopesó la idea de deshacer el camino recorrido, decantándose finalmente por limitarse a volver la cabeza exasperadamente. El corro aún seguía íntegro, rodeando a un rubio que se debatía entre la admiración y la vergüenza y al otro idiota.

No necesitó palabras, pues la sombra de Mic se infló, creciendo a lo ancho y a lo alto hasta tornarse la de un ser informe y monstruoso, de garras afiladas que se cerraron una a una sobre la garganta y boca del otro chico. A pesar de que ninguno de los espectadores mostró muestras significativas de sorpresa, todos y cada uno de ellos se refugiaron velozmente en el aula intimidados por la sombra, que ya sólo se mantenía unida a la pared por la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Cuando el ser liberó a su presa, ésta también obedeció la orden tácita de ingresar inmediatamente en clase.

—Siento mucho el espectáculo, sensei. Si no le importa yo también…

—No, no, no… Tranquilo, Yamada, soy yo —murmuró la sombra con voz crepitante, recuperando su forma natural pero manteniéndose parcialmente despegada de la pared—. Mi padre todavía se está peleando con la fotocopiadora, creo. Uh… El caso, te vi en problemas y decidí… Bueno, ya sabes, ayudar.

—¡Has estado impresionante! Deberías haberle visto la cara a ese idiota. No, ¡deberías habérmela visto a mí! Podría haberle enseñado yo mismo la lección, obviamente, pero es mejor mantener la paz en los pasillos de la academia. Al menos eso es lo que me dice siempre Eraser. Hablando de Eraser, es decir, de Aizawa…

El brillo había vuelto a impregnar los ojos de Mic, que apabullaba a su compañera con comentarios a los cuales ella difícilmente podía responder más que con un tímido asentimiento o una risa cohibida. Incluso Aizawa, desde su posición retraída en un extremo alejado del pasillo, podía percibir el nerviosismo de la chica y sus torpes intentos fallidos por hacer de ese monólogo una conversación bilateral. Sus manos entrelazadas ejercían una pugna simbólica entre su timidez y el deseo de intervenir y, aparentemente, ganó lo segundo.

—Esto… ¿Mic? Perdón, Yamada. No he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación con Yagai y si quieres, claro, si quieres, puedo ser tu compañera en el entrenamiento.

Un nuevo destello, una sonrisa aún más radiante que la anterior iluminaron el rostro de Mic. No cabía en sí de satisfacción y los bruscos movimientos de cabeza que hacía lo llevaban al borde del descoyuntamiento. Era definitivamente un crío, y una de las mayores ventajas de serlo es esa cándida facilidad con la que se es capaz de olvidar las malas vivencias y sustituirlas por pequeños detalles bienintencionados. Sintió un ápice de envidia al verlo, aunque no la suficiente como para seguir siendo víctima de empujones accidentales por parte de los estudiantes más rezagados.

Dobló la esquina y cambió de dirección llegado el tercer cruce, evadiendo a propósito la sala de profesores para acceder directamente a la enfermería. De ahí se marchó horas después, llevándose consigo un par de besos en la frente que no mejoraron nada, un puñado de chucherías, una coartada para faltar a clase y la promesa de que Recovery Girl junto al director revisarían uno por uno los expedientes de todos los alumnos en busca de un Kosei con características comunes al que había puesto patas arriba su rutina diaria.

No había solucionado nada y el tiempo seguía corriendo sin esperar a nadie. Sin embargo, la vida de aquél entonces no distaba mucho de la que atesoraba en sus recuerdos, tan cálida y llena de color como el aburrimiento la recreaba en el interior de su saco de dormir.

Antes de volver a casa, dejó que sus pies le encaminasen por cuenta propia al campo donde se practicaban los distintos deportes opcionales que ofrecía la U.A. Ahí, arrellanado ociosamente en unas gradas solitarias, Mic dormitaba —o daba la impresión de que lo hacía, a juzgar por su espaciada respiración y su beatífica expresión— a merced de la música de sus auriculares. Las gafas descansaban junto a su mochila en el escalón superior al que estaba y tan sólo los vehementes gritos de la capitana Yagai y el vaivén del balón conseguían perturbar la infrecuente paz de la que disfrutaba el rubio.

Miradas de soslayo, conversaciones veladas por una falsa circunspección y la sensación general de no entender nada de lo que acontecía era todo cuanto imperaba en la oficina del director Nedzu, quien a duras penas conseguía poner orden entre el selecto grupo de profesionales que formaban un estrecho corro alrededor de Aizawa. Tanto él como Mic habían decidido que tratarían el asunto con el recato y la discreción que el joven implicado merecía y solicitaba, pero lo concretado entre ambos distaba mucho de la realidad, siendo ésta la de 5 adultos lanzando preguntas al aire mientras un adolescente, evadiendo el desencanto inicial, copaba su atención en contemplar en silencio absoluto el comportamiento de los que se hacían llamar adultos formales y cabales. De haber podido intuir en qué situación estaba se hubiese dado el lujo de divertirse con tal exhibición circense.

Mic, siendo generalmente el más alborotador, permanecía sumido en un silencio reflexivo, cavilando mientras vagaba de un lado a otro de la sala. La ausencia del desayuno rebullía en su estómago y, a su misma vez, cientos de cavilaciones pululaban por su mente incesantemente y a fin de no desesperarse aún más escogió ignorar a la bestia hambrienta de su interior.

—Entonces… ¿El joven Aizawa aquí presente es en realidad Aizawa? —preguntó All Might, quien fue el primero en acercarse a la silla desde donde Aizawa trazaba una ruta de huida. Se encorvó lo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual y le ofreció su escuálida y sarnosa mano—. ¡Encantado, joven!

En vez de negarle el apretón directamente, tal y como había supuesto Mic que lo haría, el adolescente redirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Insinúas que éstos de aquí son docentes? —le preguntó, englobando a todos los presentes. Después se levantó de la silla y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, ignorando la presentación formal de All Might y el intento de Midnight por abrazarle—. Me voy a dormir, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, la bestia que también habitaba en el interior de Aizawa no parecía satisfecha con la decisión de su receptáculo y profirió en desavenidos rugidos que frenaron su retirada. Como si las exigencias del hambre hubiesen despertado los instintos más primitivos de Recovery Girl, ésta clavó su mirada inquisitiva en las gafas de Mic, traspasando el cristal y grabándose en sus retinas.

Conocía esa expresión rencorosa y adusta, colmada de reproche y una pizca de decepción. Cuando procedía de Aizawa se traducía en un par de días sometido al más absoluto rechazo por su parte, procediendo de la enfermera no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, lo que la hacía aún más imponente.

—¿No le has dado nada de comer? —cuestionó la anciana, con una calma que dejaba traslucir un maremoto de indignación tras ella.

Mic forzó una temblorosa sonrisa y rebuscó torpemente en sus bolsillos hasta hallar su cartera. Los billetes se escurrían entre sus dedos como si estuviesen untados de una sustancia resbaladiza e invisible que imposibilitaba su agarre. Finalmente se la entregó a Aizawa, abrió la puerta y lo sacó de ahí a base de pequeños empujones.

El adolescente se mostró al principio reacio a aceptar la cartera e incluso trató de devolverla, pero las quejas incesantes de su estómago no aceptaban réplica ni espera, así que musitó un agradecimiento —o eso interpretó Mic a raíz del gruñido ininteligible que escapó de sus labios— y se marchó rumbo a la cafetería.

De vuelta en la oficina, los que formaban parte de aquella reunión improvisada tomaron asiento, como si único factor culpable del alboroto inicial hubiese sido Aizawa y, dada su ausencia, la calma se hubiese asentado en cada uno de ellos devolviéndoles la capacidad de debatir.

Fue Recovery Girl la que inició la reunión, omitiendo los preámbulos para abarcar el problema directamente.

—No hay necesidad de concretar dónde reside el problema, ¿cierto? —Todos asintieron. La mujer se salivó los avejentados labios e hizo resonar su bastón contra el suelo—. Ya os adelanto que por mucho que indaguemos en los expedientes de los alumnos que han pasado por nuestro centro no encontraremos ningún indicio de que el responsable haya pasado por aquí. Dicho esto, director, le cedo la palabra.

—Como bien ha indicado Recovery Girl, tenemos que descartar esa posibilidad y centrarnos en fuentes externas. Por otra parte, esto realmente carece de importancia. Mic, ¿desde cuándo está en ese estado?

—Desde esta mañana. —A pesar de su respuesta lacónica, Mic se ganó un silbido burlón de Midnight que el resto ignoró.

—Debo dar por hecho que no viste ningún cambio significativo en la rutina de Eraser. —Hizashi negó lentamente con la cabeza, provocando que el director resoplase, denotando una profunda preocupación que no pasó inadvertida para nadie—. Entonces damos por hecho que el cambio se produjo durante la noche. Es decir…

—Que ese cabrón se coló en casa mientras dormíamos.

—Y no sólo eso —intervino All Might, mesándose una de las guedejas de cabello que se separaba del resto en uno de los lados—. Es más grave que un simple allanamiento de morada. Por lo que sé Eraser es prácticamente inexistente para los medios, además me consta que sólo Mic sabe dónde vive, por lo que sólo hay dos opciones posibles: eligió a una persona al azar, lo cual es improbable, o está al tanto de la identidad de Aizawa y lo siguió hasta averiguar dónde vivía.

—A eso quería llegar —afirmó Nedzu, que se había levantado de su asiento acolchado y se había situado en el centro de la oficina—. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos ni cuáles son sus intenciones, pero sí que puede representar una amenaza. Mic, no es necesario que te lo diga yo, pero no le quites el ojo de encima a Eraser. Podemos estar ante una amenaza muy seria.

—Y una cosa más —Recovery Girl, posicionada justo detrás del director, se acercó a Mic y apretó una de sus manos con las suyas, más pequeñas y frágiles debido a la edad. Las estrechaba con la delicadeza de una madre enferma, además de mirarle con sus ojos acuosos, brillando con tal tristeza que trascendía más allá de su propio cuerpo. Aun así, transmitiendo tal abatimiento, sus manos seguían firmes y su postura recta y firme. Tiró de él débilmente, pidiéndole que se inclinara y cuando lo hizo, le susurró lo que nadie ahí, ni siquiera él mismo, querría haber escuchado—: Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que le pasará a Eraser en un futuro muy próximo a él y sé lo que estás pensando al respecto, así que te ruego que lo olvides. Cuando ese chico vuelva a su realidad, y tengo fe ciega en que lo hará, quizá recuerde todo lo que ha visto aquí. Lo que le pasó es muy triste, pero para bien o para mal le ha hecho convertirse en la persona que ahora es. No intentes cambiar el pasado, Yamada, hazlo por él.

* * *

¿Alguien pidió drama? ¿O fui simplemente yo? (?)

Odio no poder alargar más los capítulos, pero me está costando escribir más de lo normal .. A este paso el fic va a tener más capítulos que la Biblia. Voy a tener una semana bastante liada, así que dudo poder adelantar algo, así que seguramente desapareceré una semana o dos, nada nuevo (?).

Al menos espero que os haya gustado~ ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. Hazlo por él

«Hazlo por él»

Esas tres palabras resonaron en su mente como una sentencia aciaga que no dejaba lugar a súplicas, réplicas o haces de esperanza, precedida por el recalcitrante golpeteo de un mazo que un juez alzaba una y otra vez en el estrado del infierno. En algún lugar los ángeles agacharon la cabeza con la obediencia que se espera de ellos, pero también con la desgarradora certeza de que aquella última frase era un arma de doble filo.

Mic se preguntó por quién debía hacerlo, a quién debía salvar y cuál sería el precio a pagar por conservar la realidad que conocía. ¿Qué maldito bien traería su silencio al mundo?

La duda trajo consigo un recuerdo en el que él lloraba más que el propio huérfano, pues éste se hallaba clavado de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda y recién removida del cementerio como una lápida más. En ese momento no había podido hacer ni decir nada, se había rendido al llanto con tal de derramar las lágrimas que su amigo retenía, firmemente obcecado en frenar el dolor antes de que se exteriorizase en él, porque de haberlo hecho no lo habría podido soportar. Ahora, años después, la misma impotencia que sintió en ese entonces volvía para recordarle lo inútil que había sido y lo inútil que seguía siendo.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes para contener el incipiente dolor de cabeza que ya amenazaba por manifestarse y se despidió atropelladamente, sabiendo que la mirada atenta de la enfermera oteaba entre sus turbios recuerdos y que sólo salir corriendo de ahí lograría adormecer a la bestia que, aún más escandalosa que la que aún protestaba en su estómago, le arañaba incesantemente el cráneo.

Enfiló el pasillo sorteando a los últimos estudiantes rezagados, evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual con los profesores con los que se topaba a pesar de que normalmente solía detenerse a charlar con cada uno de ellos. Su objetivo de llegar directamente a la cafetería estaba tan claro como su tendencia a distraerse con minucias, por lo que tan pronto como rebasó la puerta del aula 1-A su tenacidad se diluyó entre los gritos alborotados de los alumnos que brincaban de un lado para otro como ovejas sin pastor.

Al entrar el olor a quemado se adhirió a su garganta provocándole una escandalosa tos que alertó a los estudiantes y que, de no haberla controlado, habría roto un par de ventanas como mínimo.

El joven Iida esprintó hasta posicionarse frente a él, le saludó de una manera exageradamente cortés e inmediatamente después procedió a dar una serie de explicaciones que no pudo entender. La mesa ardiendo copó su atención como un foco de luz apuntándole a la cara.

—¡Momo, date prisa! ¡Aizawa nos matará! —lloriqueaba Deku, tratando inútilmente de apagar el fuego ondeando la chaqueta de su uniforme sobre él.

—Estoy en ello, Midorya —anunció con un evidente cansancio respecto a la situación, totalmente inverosímil y en la que definitivamente no se debería haber inmiscuido.

El humo creaba hipnóticas volutas de humo que tiznaban el techo inmaculado de un sucio color ceniciento y, dejando una imprenta que solicitaría una nueva capa de pintura, reptaba zigzagueando hasta escapar por las ventanas. Permaneció atrapado en ese fútil recorrido gris durante unos minutos, inhibido de su capacidad de intervención y, por lo tanto, relegado al margen como un mero observador del caos reinante en la sala. Tanto llegó a mezclarse con el grupo de alumnos que habían decidido limitarse a esperar que cuando Momo sofocó el fuego, armada con un extintor recién creado por ella misma, no se cuestionó el acoplarse también al clamor de vítores que recibió.

—Amazing! ¡Bien actuado, Creati! Esto supondría un aprobado categórico —le felicitó, subiendo de un salto a la mesa contigua a la afectada y recuperando súbitamente la posición de poder—. Respecto a ti, Midorya… ¡Aprobado raspado! Has actuado rápidamente, tal y como se espera de ti, aunque no de la mejor manera. Hay diversos extintores posicionados a lo largo de todo el pasillo que son mucho más útiles que una chaqueta inflamable. Respecto al resto… —efectuó una pausa dramática, enfatizando su conclusión—. ¡SUS-PEN-DI-DOS! ¿Alguna pregunta o queja al respecto?

Uraraka alzó tímidamente la mano, pidiendo el turno de palabra y señalando a los aspersores en un mismo gesto.

—Una fuga en la seguridad —dedujo, optando por la opción más viable.

Notificarlo en dirección bastaría para que se revisara cada uno de los aspersores de la academia y quizá un par de asuntos más pendientes de revisión. Entendía que era una cuestión apremiante, al fin y al cabo la seguridad era una prioridad básica en un centro de renombre, pero la idea de aumentar su lista de preocupaciones, aunque fuera con nimiedades, no se le hacía para nada atractiva.

Dio un rápido barrido visual a la habitación y sonrió abiertamente al encontrarle ahí, siempre alerta, concedido de una lealtad canina. Su oportunidad de escapar.

—¡Iida! Como representante de la clase 1-A recae sobre el ti el deber de notificarlo en dirección.

El muchacho no mostró resistencia. Al contrario, aceptó la orden con fruición y echó a correr por el pasillo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Estaba satisfecho y contento. El ruego de Recovery Girl que tanto le había atribulado hacía tan sólo unos minutos quedaba ya muy lejos de él e, incapaz de ahondar más en su corazón, se había rendido a un optimismo que lo arrasaba todo como un huracán hambriento.

«Hazlo por él»

¿Hacerlo por quién? La ofensa que entrañaba esa cuestión seguía latente como un ominoso yugo del que aún no podía zafarse y que dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que lo ignorara un poco más.

—¿Quién ha sido el responsable de este desastre? —cuestionó lo obvio, señalando a la mesa reducida a metal ennegrecido y madera carcomida por termitas ignífugas.

Un murmullo sinuoso pasó por cada boca antes de quedar suspendido en el silencio. Desde gestos de contención hasta de genuina indiferencia, pasando también por algo rayano al miedo, todos ellos entrañaban una complicidad que no distaba demasiado del compañerismo que muchos de los presentes repudiaban.

—Ha sido Bakugo. —Claro que, como en todo en la vida, también ahí había excepciones. Sin ápice alguno de maldad, Asui señalaba al culpable con la naturalidad de quien realmente no piensa que está haciendo nada malo—. Se ha enfadado con una mosca, o algo así.

—¡Cállate, cerebro de reptil!

—Pero… ¡Sensei! No es un problema, ¿verdad? —Intercedió el joven Midoriya, atajando un conflicto propicio para la masacre de más muebles—. Quiero decir… Nosotros rompemos diariamente material de la academia en el trascurso de las lecciones y los entrenamientos, es literalmente imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Cierra el pico Deku! ¡No necesito que un inútil como tú me defienda!

Mic se armó de paciencia por enésima vez, quedando tan sólo en el conato fallido de retener la carga de estrés que se agolpaba dolorosamente en su garganta. Uno de sus gritos coaccionó a los alumnos a que transformasen la discusión en una suerte de ruiditos quejumbrosos. Cuando éstos cesaron, llevándose al olvido la riña anterior, la atención estaba nuevamente fija en él, quizá no por mucho tiempo.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su explicación:

—La mesa será reemplazada y la sanción se aplazará hasta la vuelta de vuestro responsable, es decir, de vuestro tutor. Como he intentado anunciar desde el principio —señaló la mesa del profesor—, Eraser no ejercerá clase durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo debido a motivos personales. Claro que esto no son vacaciones, alguien vendrá a sustituirlo tarde o temprano. —Y esperaba no ser él. Se bajó de la mesa y avanzó hasta el quicio de la puerta, donde se paró para despedirse—. Bye bye!

—Mic-sensei…

Escuchó la débil vocecilla de Uraraka detrás de él, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió avanzando, convenciéndose a sí mismo en el proceso de que no la había oído. Sin embargo, cuando una mano temblorosa asió su chaqueta en lo que casi parecía ser una rogativa no tuvo más opción que girarse y encarar a la muchacha. No se molestó en maquillar su exasperación sino que, al contrario, la ostentó con un rictus bien definido en su rostro.

Uraraka apartó la mano súbitamente como si su chaqueta estuviese hecha de hierro candente y reculó un par de pasos.

—¿A dónde va? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—A desayunar.

—Pero…

Sus palabras no hicieron falta, pues el timbre que marcaba el principio y fin de cada clase completó la frase de la chica afirmando que, en cuestiones de suerte, él salía perdiendo. No habría habido ningún problema en ello, salvo por el doloroso hecho de que su horario le mantendría más o menos ocupado —lo suficiente como para no poder echarse nada sólido a la boca— hasta la hora de comer. Y, por si su condena aún no fuera lo suficiente severa e injusta, el destino aún le tenía jurado un último as que usar en su contra: Shouta.

Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no habría aceptado diligentemente las órdenes de un extraño —siendo exactamente eso lo que él mismo era actualmente para Shouta— y, por ende, se habría largado de la academia tan pronto como su estómago hubiese dejado de rugir en busca de alimento. Posiblemente habría intentado volver a casa o, dependiendo de cuánto durmiese la noche anterior, ubicarse. Todo ello sin mencionar que aún llevaba su cartera que, en realidad, era lo de menos.

Su futura, pasada o atemporal pareja se hallaba deambulando sola en un mundo futurista con un maldito psicópata siguiéndole el rastro y él, mientras tanto, enfurruñándose con una alumna que, literalmente, no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada.

Si aún existía algún atisbo de duda sobre si era idiota o no, ese día se rindió a la evidencia de que sí lo era.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tanto con ella como consigo mismo.

Como por ensalmo, esa simple frase le concedió la claridad mental necesaria para que todo adquiriese de nuevo sentido y orden. Desdeñando la confusión de su alumna, ingresó junto a ella en el aula justo a tiempo para la llegada de Iida.

Valiéndose de su recién recuperada vitalidad garrapateó un par de frases en la pizarra, dando inicio a la clase.

* * *

Salió de la última clase exhumado, arrastrando los pies al andar a un ritmo mortuorio que denotaba aún más la pugna interna entre el optimismo y la negatividad que se gestaba lentamente en él. Se enfrentaba al hambre, la impotencia, la duda y ahora, gracias al testimonio de Lunch-Rush, a la ausencia de Shouta. Como había supuesto desde un principio, ni siquiera había llegado a poner un pie el cafetería y todo vestigio de su paso por la academia se había evaporado.

La acuciante llamada del hambre le instó a postergar las reflexiones morales y la evaluación de su estado anímico para cuando su estómago hubiese recibido su dosis de alimento. Hasta entonces, claudicó, se limitaría a confiar en las aptitudes de supervivencia de su pareja.

Siguió avanzando hasta doblar la última esquina que le separaba de la sala de profesores. Accionó el pomo y empujó suavemente la puerta. Tal y como había barruntado ahí ya no quedaba nadie, sólo los maletines y efectos personales de los profesores a los que les correspondía el turno de tarde y, para su asombro y posterior regocijo, Shouta. De todos los lugares en los que podría haber estado, el más improbable resultó ser el elegido por el adolescente para aparecer.

Lo encontró arrellanado en la silla de Midnight, enjugándose remolonamente una solitaria lágrima proveniente de un bostezo. Al verle se incorporó e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero finalmente permaneció enclavado en su asiento.

—Me has esperado —dijo, como si al hacerlo se hiciese más real de lo que era—. Creía que te irías.

—Tenía que darte esto —se justificó, lanzándole la cartera.

Mic la atrapó al vuelo y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Podrías haberla dejado aquí sin más. Además, el cocinero me ha asegurado que no habías pasado por la cafetería.

—Y no lo he hecho —afirmó. Después se levantó e hizo una pausa para desperezarse con la parsimonia esperada de un amante de los gatos—. Para algo existen las máquinas expendedoras.

—Eso no explica por qué te has quedado a esperarme.

Aizawa se encogió de hombros. Mic pudo sentir los ojos analíticos del chico examinando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, buscando desesperadamente una excusa en los pliegues de su ropa, en el cristal tintado de sus gafas o, quizá, en el cabello engominado.

—Honestamente… Estoy tan acostumbrado a cumplir tus caprichos que ni siquiera me lo planteé. No quería aguantar quejas tuyas después —respondió y, antes de que pudiese asimilar ese preludio, continuó hablando con el mismo tono resignado—. Yamada, por mucho que hayas crecido tu voz sigue siendo exactamente igual, no entiendo cómo se te ha pasado por la cabeza que sería incapaz de reconocerte.

¿Había escuchado eso de verdad o sólo era una alucinación causada por el desfallecimiento? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, la dureza en la expresión de Aizawa le mantuvo demasiado ocupado como para cuestionárselo. Si se alegraba de verle su rostro clamaba justo lo contrario.

—¿A qué viene eso de "Yamada"? —cuestionó, especialmente molesto por el uso de su apellido que, salido de la persona a quien más amaba, era para él un verdadero ultraje.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros y, cuando había esperado el tiempo suficiente como para presuponer que se había desentendido de la pregunta, respondió reticente:

—No confío en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Soy tu mejor amigo —evitó premeditadamente especificar su relación actual—, así que omite las formalidades conmigo.

—Técnicamente tú no eres nadie para mí, ni siquiera te conozco —concretó, con una frivolidad casi accidentada y que, sin embargo, Mic sintió insertándose en su piel como estacas de hielo—. Puede que seas Yamada o Mic, realmente me trae sin cuidado. El caso es que no eres Hizashi; el que yo conozco, mi amigo, aún es un adolescente atolondrado. A saber en qué te has convertido.

El hecho de que sus sospechas no fuesen infundadas dolía aún más que la crueldad que demostraba al articularlas sin siquiera variar su gesto y eso no era nuevo para él. Ya lo había sufrido hacía ya muchos años, cuando acababa de ingresar a la academia y su mayor preocupación giraba en torno a caerle bien a ese chico taciturno que se sentaba a su lado y rechazaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad de socializar.

En ese entonces le había resultado incluso divertido recibir insultos y miradas torvas, siendo para él una especie de reto masoquista que prometía un final dulce. Ahora ya no se lo parecía tanto. Sin embargo, optó por recrear la estrategia que siguió en su momento: componer una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno… Shouta, el del presente, aún dice que soy un atolondrado. No puedo haber cambiado tanto.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, lo que quiero…

—Lo sé —atajó, rebasando al muchacho para dirigirse a su escritorio. Guardó descuidadamente sus cosas en el maletín y volvió a su posición—. Let's eat!

—Eso no es lo que…

Lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía la profusa cantidad de interrogantes que debían estar pululando por la cabeza de Shouta en ese mismo instante, pero ya habiéndose adentrado nuevamente en el juego de desconfianza y conquista al que le había inducido no podía resistirse a participar. Se inclinó en su dirección y sin permitir que predijera sus acciones y, por tanto, le esquivase, lo asió con firmeza por la cintura. Lo elevó como si fuera una pluma, agradeciendo en el acto su ligereza, lo cargó en su hombro y salió en dirección al pasillo con el maletín bien sujeto en la mano opuesta.

—Bájame —protestó, debatiéndose entre la humillación y la confusión—. Bájame ahora mismo, esto es ridículo.

Atravesó de punta a punta la academia con el chico cargado al hombro, rebasando expresiones atónitas y mandíbulas desencajadas que enardecían aún más su propio alborozo y el desencanto ajeno. Al principio Shouta se limitaba a emitir quejas airadas pero cuando la sangre comenzó a agolparse en la parte superior de su cuerpo, enervándole aún más, comenzó a retorcerse y a patalear como un niño en los brazos de un pariente demasiado cariñoso. Eso tuvo el mismo efecto, puede que incluso menor, que su anterior resistencia.

—Yamada, esto no es gracioso.

—¿Yamada? —inquirió, divertido—. Suena como si fuera alguien que no es nada para ti, ya sabes, alguien del que desconfiar. Me pregunto si siendo ese tipo de persona debería hacerte caso…

Las protestas de Aizawa se extinguieron junto a su incesante pataleo. Parecía estar ponderando el efecto de sus palabras sobre él o, más bien, cuantificando la estupidez infantil implícita en ellas.

Mic esperó expectante una respuesta que le fuese favorable hasta que sintió como los músculos de su carga se destensaban conjuntamente y a su respiración agitaba le sustituía una más cadenciosa y espaciada. Como contrataque o como un reclamo de su naturaleza somnolienta, Shouta se había rendido a la segunda siesta del día en sus brazos. En un mundo extraño, la aislación inherente a un sueño profundo siempre resultaba reconfortante.

Reacomodó al durmiente en sus brazos hasta llegar a su apartamento y, una vez allí, lo depositó delicadamente en el incómodo sofá del salón. El chico pareció notar el cambio, pero no se movió más que para estirar las piernas solicitando la longitud completa del sofá. Su mera contemplación le concedió el par de minutos de certidumbre que anhelaba desde el inicio del día.

«Hazlo por él»

¿Hacerlo por quién? Encontró la respuesta donde había estado desde un principio, justo enfrente de sus narices. Refugiar a su amigo del abyecto destino o dejar que éste siguiese su curso y cobrase la deuda que aún tenía pendiente con él; hiciera lo que hiciese priorizaría por encima de su bienestar el de aquel hombre, tuviese la edad o el aspecto que tuviese. Sólo así podría afrontar las consecuencias que sus actos sin duda alguna acarrearían.

* * *

Cuando fue a despertar a Shouta se lo encontró ya sentado en una esquina del sofá, recreándose en la satisfactoria actividad de mesar el cabello esponjoso de Raspa, la gatita de la familia y fiel enemiga suya. A su lado, el Señor Medianoche los contemplaba lamiéndose la pata izquierda desinteresadamente. Parecía como si el humeante reclamo de la comida recién hecha le hubiese urgido a abandonar su descanso, porque muy de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para atisbar el interior de la cocina en busca de la procedencia del olor.

—Veo que has congeniado bien con Raspa —comentó, regalándole al otro gato un par de caricias que agradeció con un maullido juguetón—. No te dejes engañar por esos ojitos celestes, decir que es un demonio sería una ofensa para esas criaturas. A diferencia del Señor Medianoche, ella sólo se pasa por casa para comer. El resto del día lo pasa Dios sabe dónde recogiendo pulgas y si da la casualidad de que se digna a quedarse así, entonces no hace otra cosa que rasgar las cortinas y destrozar el mobiliario. Así que el Señor Medianoche y yo procuramos mantener distancia con esa cosa.

Aizawa levantó perezosamente la vista del animal y, acto seguido, ambos gatos brincaron al suelo iniciando una persecución no demasiado agradable para el Señor Medianoche. Aprovechó la ausencia de Raspa para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. A juzgar por la fugaz sonrisa que llegó a esbozar, la valoración de aquel lugar no había sido demasiado negativa.

—¿Esta es mi casa? Es bastante práctica —comentó, haciendo gala de su sagacidad—. Me gusta.

—A mí también —admitió, sorprendentemente apocado.

Su vivienda ideal distaba mucho del espacio diáfano y escasamente amueblado como lo era la casa de su pareja, pero esas cuatro paredes atesoraban tal cantidad de recuerdos que le era categóricamente imposible no amarla.

—Después de comer iremos a mi casa. No creo que te resulte demasiado atractiva, a Shouta tampoco le entusiasma demasiado, pero mi sofá es mucho más cómodo y espacioso que este anticuado veterano. —Como presuponía, el adolescente frunció el ceño nada más escuchar su decisión—. Oye, no me mires como si fuese yo el culpable de esto. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué está pasando, pero puedes estar en peligro, así que tú, el Señor Medianoche y la otra cosa fea os venís conmigo a casa. ¿Alguna duda al respecto?

—¿Podemos comer ya?

* * *

-Inserte aquí un millar de gritos de desesperación-

Este maldito capítulo me ha hecho sufrir como ningún otro ;-; No entiendo por qué me ha costado tantísimo escribirlo, pero aquí está, con sus más y con sus menos... Siendo sincera no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ha quedado. Al menos está terminado, eso me reconforta.

En serio, malditos bloqueos :c Necesito opiniones TnT

Espero que el siguiente sea más llevadero. Como siempre, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	5. Mi mejor amigo

Aizawa fingía acariciar distraídamente al Señor Medianoche mientras vigilaba atentamente a Mic desde el salón. Ataviado con un delantal negro, sorprendentemente sin inscripciones que pretendiesen ser graciosas o sugerentes, como "besa al cocinero", su objeto de estudio se enfrentaba con ensayada soltura a los fogones que en otro tiempo hubiesen sido un dingo rival para él.

Sobre la barra que delimitaba el salón de la cocina una vieja radio retrasmitía una canción demasiado animada para su estado anímico actual y que, desgraciadamente, le acompañaría el resto del día en su memoria como un parásito musical. Por otra parte, tanto al gatito que se deshacía en ronroneos a merced de sus caricias como al cocinero se les notaba complacidos por la melodía.

Dos facetas completamente opuestas se superponían como resultado de la exhaustiva observación de aquél que se hacía llamar Hizashi. Por un lado el cariño infantil con el que le contemplaba había prevalecido al paso de los años, así como el entusiasmo implícito en cada una de sus acciones; bajo ese viso podía admitir que seguía siendo el muchacho que le perseguía con una devoción innata a todas partes. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la cuantiosa cantidad de detalles que le hacían sospechar de él.

Hasta entonces sólo había podido adivinar que Mic era profesor de inglés en la U.A y, lo más preocupante, que su futuro yo mantenía algún tipo de relación afectiva-sexual a largo plazo con él. Y eso le irritaba.

—Espero que tengas hambre, Shouta —dijo Mic asomando la cabeza desde el otro lado de la barra, como siempre haciendo gala del derecho autoimpuesto de tutearle como si de verdad existiesen lazos de afectividad entre ellos—. Quizá me he emocionado demasiado con las raciones… Parece que tendremos sobras para un par de días.

El Señor Medianoche se removió entre sus brazos, trepó al respaldo del sofá y desde ahí se impulsó con las patitas traseras para llegar de un salto a la barra. Observó el interior de la cocina cautelosamente y acto seguido emitió un largo y demandante maullido, como si tratase de regañar al cocinero.

—No, no, smart kitty. Tu dueño se gasta más dinero en tu pienso que en su propia comida, así que no esperes que te dé las sobras o algo así. —Acunó al gato en sus brazos, que comenzó a lanzar zarpazos al aire tratando de liberarse, y lo bajó al suelo—. Sé que no te hace especial ilusión hablar conmigo, pero podrías intentarlo.

Selló los labios haciendo constar su voto de silencio y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Los cojines se amoldaron a su cuerpo anatómicamente como un molde creado expresamente para él y, disfrutando de una comodidad casi exclusiva, se desprendió del remordimiento que había llegado a sentir la noche anterior por mandar a Mic a dormir al sofá. Dejando de lado el egoísmo, simplemente no hubiera sido lógico compartir lecho con un desconocido.

Estiró los brazos. Las puntas de sus dedos hicieron crujir la bolsa que encontraron en el otro extremo del sofá. Suponiendo que era su nueva ropa, se incorporó y vació el contenido sobre su regazo bajo el pretexto forzado de hacer tiempo mientras Hizashi terminaba la comida. Tras inspeccionar una por una la excesiva cantidad de prendas que se adivinaban más caras de lo que le hubiese gustado, llegó a la conclusión de que o bien su compañero era asquerosamente rico —cosa improbable, pero posible— o que esa sospecha de relación afectiva-sexual entre ambos era aún más estrecha de lo que creía.

Y, como reivindicándolo, al levantar la vista se topó de lleno con el rostro expectante de Mic aguardando felizmente su opinión.

En lugar de eso, optó por soslayar tanto el tema de la ropa como el otro.

—No te imaginaba así —comentó, haciendo un gesto que englobaba tanto la cocina como a Mic.

Ostentaba unos bien llevados 30 años, o esa fue su primera impresión al respecto. Las sempiternas gafas de sol habían sido sustituidas temporalmente por unas más recatadas que revelaban su falta de vista, el cabello siempre peinado garbosamente hacia arriba había crecido lo suficiente como para permitir que se lo recogiera en un moño del que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes contenidos por un par de horquillas, el uniforme de la academia sustituido por el atavío perfecto para el cocinero de la casa y, culminando el cambio, el rostro lampiño y suave había dejado paso a un primoroso bigote.

Para bien o para mal, Hizashi había crecido.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó, incitado por una curiosidad que aún no comprendía.

Mic ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y volvió a la cocina.

—Siempre supe —respondió con una sencillez aún más chocante que la propia respuesta en sí misma—. Es lo que tiene ser el favorito de mamá. No es que me haya querido más que a mis hermanos, pero mi hermano siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con los estudios y mi hermana era demasiado independiente. Yo, por mi parte, adoraba a mi madre y ella me adoraba a mí, así que felizmente acepté el rol de aprendiz.

De repente se sintió terriblemente idiota por haberse planteado siquiera la pregunta. Eran pocas las veces que se interesaba por la familia de su amigo, pero las contadas ocasiones en las que preguntó al respecto o permitió que él le hablase de su situación familiar podía sentir cómo en su pecho se rebullían los vehementes sentimientos del amor y orgullo a la vez. Era un niño crecido bajo las faldas de su madre y eso era quizá lo que le otorgaba el comportamiento en ocasiones casi maternal hacia él.

Decidió zanjar el tema en ese punto para concentrarse en pasar del mullido sofá a una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del comedor, animado por el apremiante olor de la carne recién salida del horno. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento más apartado del sofá, sin demasiadas esperanzas de que Hizashi respetase su retraimiento voluntario y, en parte, necesario, la cubertería ya estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre un mantel con motivos musicales. Tomó la botella de agua fría entre sus manos y tras disfrutar de la sensación de frescura que se adueñó de él llenó ambos vasos con el fin de colaborar.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Todos los argumentos a favor de las habilidades de cocina de su amigo se corroboraron con la aparición de un gran costillar humeante custodiado por la presencia aún candente de la bandeja metálica recién sacada del horno. Su efluvio se desprendía celosamente de la carne y penetraba como un viejo hechizo en sus fosas nasales, colmando sus pulmones de lo que fácilmente podría haber sido el olor más placentero del universo. Sin probarlo supo que se le desharía en la boca y el mero hecho de imaginarlo aumentaba su producción de saliva hasta tal punto que se obligó a apartar la vista de aquel manjar.

Estaba dando una imagen estúpida. Lo suficientemente vulnerable como para permitir que Mic sonriera de aquella estúpida forma.

Se echó el primer trozo a la boca y dejó que la jugosidad de la carne junto al sutil matiz picante de la salsa deleitase su gusto y relajara su mente. La buena comida suponía un volátil vínculo entre el pasado y el presente al que poder aferrarse, porque tanto antes como ahora la comida seguía estando igual de buena.

—Yeah! Sabía que te gustaría, es más, a Shouta le encanta. —Por otra parte, el tonito ufano de su anfitrión se conservaba igual al que recordaba, permitiéndole prestar una mínima atención a su palabrería sin llegar a exasperarse—. No es una receta muy complicada, aunque requiere más tiempo del que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a malgastar hoy en día. El único problema reside en las raciones… Es demasiado para dos y muy poco para cinco. En fin, por eso mismo lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial. Lo cual también es un problema, porque al fin y al cabo Shouta siempre me lleva a cenar a un restaurante bonito por nuestro aniversario, así que acabo sin saber cuándo es el momento adecuado.

Su monólogo cesó de pronto y su tez se tornó lívida como la de un muerto. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, conscientes de que aquella última frase sobraba para ambos, de que uno había revelado más de lo que al otro le habría gustado escuchar.

A pesar de que la mejor opción habría sido indiscutiblemente aceptar el acuerpo tácito de olvidar el tema que el mayor parecía necesitar aún más que respirar, Aizawa inquirió:

—¿Estamos saliendo?

La boca de Mic trazó un mohín de disgusto que, sin embargo, dejaba entrever cierto alivio mal disimulado.

—Sí —admitió—, de hecho la semana que viene es nuestro aniversario. Y… No pareces muy ilusionado por ello.

—Por supuesto que no.

Se llevó intuitivamente el dedo índice a sus labios, dibujando un sendero que los contorneaba. Aún podía sentir presión en ellos. Dubitativos e inexpertos, tal y como lo eran los suyos, los labios de quien hasta entonces había sido simplemente su mejor amigo habían sellado una nubilosa huella en los suyos que le sería imposible arrancar. Aún no podía explicarse cómo una unión tan cálida ocultaba tras de sí semejante vulgaridad.

Habían sido tan idiotas… Eran adolescentes sin experiencia en la escabrosa senda de la sexualidad e incluso jugando a ciegas con su preciada amistad habían osado mirarse de otro modo, pensar que lo más seguro era dar rienda suelta a sus emociones inmaduras sin preguntarse qué pasaría después.

Y ahora todos los errores se revelaban ante él disfrazados de amor, sentimentalismo y una relación de pareja que no portaba alianza dorada en sus manos níveas. Una mentira bonita, aunque una mentira en esencia.

—No me creo que nos hayamos engañado de esta manera —murmuró, con un deje de sorna que se encargó de borrar cualquier otro sentimiento en su expresión—. Besarnos fue un simple desliz que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir, pero esto ya raya lo penosamente absurdo.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran sagaces como dagas Hizashi se mantuvo impertérrito, mordisqueando despreocupadamente una costilla que aún humeaba entre sus dedos.

—Nuestra relación se deterioró considerablemente después de esa tontería, así que no me hables de amor cuando lo que hay entre nosotros es pura resignación. —No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una mínima alteración en su semblante. Decidió cambiar de estrategia suavizando la voz—. Hizashi, por favor.

El aludido seguía inmerso en la degustación de su obra. El silencio se alargó hasta que dejó el hueso descarnado sobre plato y sólo entonces esbozó lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa condescendiente y se integró en la conversación.

—¿Ahora sí soy Hizashi? —bromeó, demostrando que no le estaba escuchando o que simplemente no le importaba el asunto a tratar.

—Yamada —rectificó.

Asintió levemente y laceró con las manos un par de piezas más del costillar. Una se la ofreció y la otra se la llevó directamente a la boca para proseguir con su tarea de extraer hebras de carne de su base de calcio. Durante el resto de la comida sólo se volvió a dirigir a él para preguntarle de manera totalmente incongruente si la carne era de su agrado, casi como si todo cuanto había dicho anteriormente no hubiese sido capaz de mimetizarse en palabras y hubiese quedado extraviado en algún punto incierto entre su garganta y sus pensamientos.

Asumió que la respuesta que buscaba, la justificación a esa descomunal locura, jamás llegaría cuando le vio despedirse antes de irse a hacer su guardia diurna por la ciudad. No tuvo el valor ni las fuerzas para exigirle explicaciones y la contemplación de los vaivenes de la cola del Señor Medianoche tampoco parecían querer revelarle absolutamente nada a excepción de su propia frustración.

¿Qué significaba ese beso? Si existía la probabilidad inusitada de que sus sentimientos hacia su amigo fuesen más allá del aprecio, la confianza y el cariño inocente prefería no saberlo. Y, sin embargo, la duda empezaba a brotar en su estómago como un enjambre de avispas coléricas que despertaban un rubor indómito en sus mejillas.

Necesitaba respuestas. Desconcertado y derrotado, decidió abordar a Mic en el recibidor tan pronto como escuchó sus pasos cansados al otro lado de la puerta. A leguas se podía percibir el cansancio en sus ojos junto a un destello de orgullo inherente al trabajo bien hecho.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió, con la frustración anudada en la garganta.

Él se encogió de hombros y se quitó cuidadosamente las gafas de sol, sustituyéndolas por las de uso cotidiano que reposaban sobre una mesita de cristal. Junto a ellas, una fotografía enmarcada en la que no había reparado hasta ahora.

—Te quiero, Shouta. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Notó la mano firme de Mic acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza unos segundos antes de que éste pasara a su lado tarareando la canción, ahora más maldita que nunca, que horas antes la radio había retransmitido al mediodía. Él aún permaneció ahí plantado unos minutos más, contemplado anonadado cómo su propia imagen le recriminaba sus dudas mediante una sonrisa de genuina felicidad desde la fotografía.

* * *

Lanzó la mochila encima del sofá y su cuerpo, empujado por el peso de todos sus pesares, le siguió como si fuera su sombra. Los días como aquél eran mortales incluso para un ser pletórico de energía positiva como lo era Hizashi. Ni siquiera el sentimiento de pertenencia que le trasmitía la muda presencia de su madre ejerciendo las tareas del hogar conseguía reconfortarle. Deseaba volver a ser un niño para esconderse detrás de ella y pretender que así el mundo se había olvidado de él solo por un instante, que le había dotado de una piadosa tregua para esclarecer sus lagunas emocionales.

Pero ahí estaban, profundas y sinuosas, privándole de un secreto que le aterrorizaba mientras su cuerpo seguía preso por la constante rotación del planeta.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lanzó un improperio al aire. Segundos después el dolor de cabeza que llevaba arrastrando todo el día se extendió a su oreja por obra de su madre, que más eficaz que cualquier cuerpo de seguridad existente se presentó rauda frente a él. Su agarre carecía de demasiada firmeza, así que lo que debió haber sido una reprimenda se quedó en una simple llamada de atención. Casi habría preferido lo primero.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, retirándole las manos del rostro para poder proporcionarle una de esas caricias permitidas únicamente para una madre y su niño—. Es raro no escucharte, por un momento pensé que tu padre o tu hermana te habían silenciado.

Levantó la mirada tímidamente. Se arrepintió al momento en que se topó con los dulces ojos de su madre atravesándole de un flechazo el alma, escudriñando en la amalgama de sentimientos que él ni siquiera llegaba a comprender bien. Rehuyó de su mirada como lo haría un crío después de haber cometido una travesura por temor a ser descubierto.

—Estoy algo preocupado por Shouta, eso es todo —confesó, siguiendo esa línea infantil de creer que contárselo a su madre lo solucionaría todo. Lo que sí que sabía es que al menos supondría una vía de escape para parte de esa preocupación—. Ayer fui a buscarle a casa y sus padres me dijeron que estaba enfermo. No me dejaron verlo y su teléfono está apagado… Está enfermo, mamá, y yo ni siquiera puedo hacerle compañía. Es completamente injusto por mi parte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, limitándose a un esbozo vacío.

—Es extraño, estoy segura de que no pasó por la consulta del médico. El fin de semana estuve de guardia y ayer estuve a cargo de la consulta y puedo asegurar que Aizawa no pasó por ahí —explicó, jugueteando inquietamente con los volantes de su delantal—. Me extraña que lleve dos días faltando a clase sin justificación médica de por medio, aunque también puede ser que se haya hecho cargo de él una de mis compañeras.

—¿Qué pasa si tienes razón? ¿Y si está realmente enfermo pero no se ha dejado ver por ningún médico?

—Entonces —una destello cargado de determinación iluminó su rostro, transformándola en la heroína sin capa ni traje en la que Mic confiaba ciegamente—, mucho me temo que mañana recibirá la visita fortuita de la doctora Yamada.

Su madre se alisó las arrugas del delantal y él sintió como si junto a ellas, la atribulación que le atenazaba esos últimos días también se desvanecía entre los pliegues de los volantes. Tenía la sospecha de que sería un alivio pasajero, pero al fin y al cabo un alivio que merecía disfrutar.

—Gracias mamá, eres la mejor —le agradeció, lanzándose a su brazos como no lo hacía desde que era pequeño. Lógicamente no tuvo el efecto deseado y acabó dándose de bruces contra el suelo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena?

Ella asintió jocosamente mientras enfilaba rumbo a la cocina en busca de otro delantal para él.

En el resto de la tarde el tiempo en familia se encargó de proporcionarle un subterfugio efectivo contra los malos pensamientos que de vez en cuanto trataban de minar los positivos, todos y cada uno de ellos con el nombre e imagen de Shouta. Las escaramuzas infantiles con su hermana mayor, las charlas afables con su madre y las eternas explicaciones de su padre sobre libros que ni conocía ni despertaban ninguna curiosidad en él fueron un remedio efectivo para adormilar el mal ánimo, y sin darse apenas cuentas se encontró a sí mismo ajeno a todo problema.

Hasta que la luna reclamó su reinado nocturno, reclamando parcialmente el semblante festivo que flotaba en el aire. Para criaturas diurnas como él la noche podía llegar a ser un virulento enemigo.

Al entrar en su habitación, su cuerpo repeló toda la quietud imperante allí y se imbuyó de una especie de incertidumbre que en principio atribuyó a su reticencia hacia el Kosei de su padre. Él era un hombre de temple tranquilo y severo, con la peculiaridad de tener un sueño más ligero que el de un felino callejero. Las consecuencias de turbar su descanso eran temibles, por lo que él se encargaba cada noche de crear una barrera acústica en cada uno de los dormitorios para asegurarse el buen despertar al día siguiente.

Por su parte Mic odiaba ese Kosei maldito por culpa de su querida hermana mayor, quien no tenía reparo alguno en dejarle tardes enteras silenciado hasta que su madre llegaba a casa y le obligaba a revertir su poder.

Así que tumbado en la cama, semidesnudo y con el libro de historia reposando sobre su pecho, su imaginación confluía libremente salvándole del aburrimiento de las palabras y el silencio de la calle. En medio de la vigilia y el sopor, su mano derecha descendió juguetona hasta el borde de los pantalones y los deslizaron hasta las rodillas. Fue un acto inconsciente, quizá una forma sencilla de arrancarse el estrés atascado en su pecho desde el bendito momento en que sus labios tocaron por primera vez los de su mejor amigo.

Todavía los sentía arder sobre los suyos, pudorosos pero curiosos, un fruto reservado sólo para él que no tenía el derecho de morder. Sin embargo, lo hizo, ambos lo hicieron, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso importaba que le deseara, que tal vez le amara? Su voz siempre le acompañaba allá donde fuera, a veces acompañada de un resentimiento que señalaba incansable su cobardía.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con un último espasmo y un gemido que oscilaba entre el placer y la desesperación. Acabó extenuado, confundido, asustado… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Pesando en Shouta, en su mejor amigo…

—Soy idiota —sentenció, dejando escapar parte de la culpa junto al aire de sus pulmones.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! He cumplido después de no-sé-cuánto-tiempo, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tierno al principio, extraño al final... ¿Eso último era necesario? Incómodo para escribir, quizá sí, necesario creo que también. Está expuesto lo más implícito posible, como suelo hacerlo. Es un adolescente repleto de hormonas, hastiado y aburrido de estudiar... ¿Qué otro desenlace podría tener esa situación? :v

Decidme qué os ha parecido, vuestras opiniones me animan mucho ^^ Y, como siempre, nos leemos después de no-sé-cuánto-tiempo~


	6. Café irlandés

Sumergió la mitad de la galleta en el café antes de echársela a la boca. El líquido oscuro lograba proyectar nítidamente su reflejo que, hastiado, le contemplaba sin demasiado interés entre las ondas que deformaban su superficie. Había rechazado el bizcocho recién hecho sin una culpabilidad que fuese más allá de la que le coaccionaban a sentir los constantes mohines apesadumbrados de su padre y se había decantado por la rotunda simpleza de un paquete de galletas.

A sus pies, el Señor Medianoche, que para aquellos tiempos no superaría los cuatro meses de edad, se rascaba el lomo frotándose contra la suela de una de sus zapatillas mientras emitía gozosos maullidos. Desde que llegó no había visto cambio alguno en su conducta respecto a él, lo que le trasmitía una tranquilidad que no se molestó en cuestionar.

En el animal a sus pies y en el café humeante entre sus manos tibias encontró una pretensión de paz incapaz de cuajar del todo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sin el cotorreo constante de Mic zumbando en sus oídos la remesa acogía un vacío que ni siquiera la presencia de sus padres podía aplacar. Era perfectamente consciente de su dependencia emocional hacia su pareja, él mismo le había entregado el derecho de modular sus sentimientos a su antojo y, sin embargo, la morriña que sentía era inesperada y novedosa para él.

«A pesar de que ni siquiera vivís juntos» —le recriminó la parte lógica de su cerebro, siempre imperante en él, ahora rendida a una evidencia demoledora: estaban a 15 años de distancia.

—Entonces —su madre, que hasta entonces había permanecido en el dormitorio terminando de vestirse, tomó la palabra en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una conversación previamente pactada entre ella y su marido—, ¿sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Negó con la cabeza mientras introducía la segunda mitad de la galleta en el interior de la taza.

—Y supongo que tampoco sabrás cómo volver —murmuró aprehensiva—. Sabes, Shouta… Le he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre un tema en particular. No lo he mencionado hasta ahora porque, según tu padre, puede exhumar recuerdos no demasiado agradables para ti, pero comprenderás que me mata la curiosidad, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó a su altura y, con una sonrisa picarona, preguntó—: ¿Cómo morimos? Sabes, no me disgustaría para nada morir a lo grande, haciendo gala de una nobleza que jamás lograré en vida.

El espanto crispó los labios de Aizawa un segundo después de que su mente pudiera asimilar esas palabras. Por un momento buscó el contacto visual con su madre para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien pero, al comprobar que esa sonrisa cargada de intención permanecía fija en su rostro, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apartar la mirada y devorar ese último trozo de galleta antes de que estuviese demasiado blanda como para deshacerse entre sus dedos.

La pregunta despertó en él un escalofrío álgido que trepó por su columna vertebral como un millar de agujas calvándose lentamente en su espalda, reanimando una herida indeleble que creía ya curada y que ahora escupía borbotones de lágrimas que jamás se permitió llorar.

El niño que ahora se reflejaba en la superficie quieta del café le rogó que callara, aun así él respondió evasivo.

—Un incendio.

Esas dos palabras le ardían en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. De todo lo que podría haber pasado, lo más simple y a la vez lo más inusitado acabó de un plumazo con la vida de sus padres, limitándoles para siempre a un par de rostros sonrientes tras el cristal de un marco.

Se percató de que la reacción de su madre no iba más allá de una absurda decepción y buscó mediante el contacto visual el apoyo paterno para eludir la ráfaga de preguntas que intuía cerniéndose sobre él, pero sólo encontró un par de ojos ávidos de respuestas que, sin embargo, no podían opacar la aflicción. A su lado pudo ver por pura casualidad una lustrosa botella de whisky parcialmente oculta detrás de la cafetera.

Volvió la mirada a su madre, específicamente a la taza que sostenía sobre su mano derecha, y supo el origen de sus gestos airados, dramáticos incluso, y de su talante desenfadado.

—¿Hoy no trabajas? —preguntó, señalando inquisitivamente primero a la taza y después a la botella.

—No creerás que… ¡Shouta, joder! Es un poco de whisky.

Le arrebató la taza de las manos en un rápido movimiento e, ignorando las arrebatadas protestas de su madre, la olfateó superficialmente. No necesitaba ser un experto para afirmar que eso, si realmente seguía siendo café, apestaba a alcohol.

—Eso es problema mío —declaró, arrancándole la bebida de un tirón. Después apuró de un trago el contenido y dejó la taza junto a la suya con un golpe seco y autoritario—. Sigo siendo tu madre, no lo olvides. Ahora quita es cara de tonto y dime cuándo moriremos. Tenemos derecho a saberlo, ¿no?

Como temía, el alcohol había contribuido a romper las cadenas del decoro que hasta entonces contenían aquellas cuestiones corrosivas. Un insensato tendría el derecho impune de responderlas y él, sin embargo, estaba ceñido a unas normas morales intrínsecas a su título de héroe. Ese mundo no era el suyo, lo sabía tan bien como que el mínimo cambio ahí podría provocar un desajuste inmensurable en el suyo.

Y él, como héroe racional, no podía permitirlo por más que la culpabilidad le agujerease el pecho.

—No. Desafortunadamente, eso es algo que no podéis saber. —Mientras terminaba de beberse el café, ahora frío e insulso, no se le pasó por alto el leve movimiento con el que su madre urgía a su marido para que le acercase el whisky—. No puedo permitir que mis acciones aquí tengan repercusión en el futuro, hasta el más mínimo cambio podría desencadenar un caos.

—Estupideces de héroes, ¿me equivoco? —espetó ella con desdén, apropiándose de la botella sin llegar a beber de ella. Simplemente la zarandeaba, celebrando su posesión como un trofeo—. Proteges el equilibrio del mundo pero no eres capaz de mover ni un solo dedo para salvar a tus padres.

—No hables como si lo supieras todo.

—Sé más que suficiente.

—No para juzgarme. Es muy duro para mí tomar esta decisión, mucho más de lo que vosotros podréis llegar a imaginar, pero es lo correcto y lo que debo hacer.

Su madre inició un conato de protesta que murió en el aire cuando el sonido del timbre resonó en el salón como la manifestación de una breve tregua en la que él podría buscar la serenidad perdida en sus pensamientos y ella podría volcar la belicosidad pungente sobre el pobre individuo que había osado pausar el enfrentamiento en su punto más álgido.

Oxigenó sus pulmones adquiriendo del aire cargado de humedad que se coló al abrir la puerta principal la determinación necesaria para no recular en su cada vez más estúpida osadía. Dos ojitos circunspectos parecían querer brindarle desde debajo de la mesa la complicidad que no pudo encontrar en los de su padre y se sintió aliviado, de forma casi infantil, de tener el apoyo inconsciente del Señor Medianoche.

Redirigió su atención al centro del salón, donde su padre charlaba animadamente con la invitada sorpresa mientras su madre, aún enfurruñada, trataba de apartarse de ella refugiándose tras su marido. Era evidente que la atención de la mujer, de ojos vivarachos y sonrisa magnánima, estaba copada por su presencia.

—Es un familiar —explicó atropelladamente su padre, alertado por la curiosidad de la mujer. Se puso frente a ella, reclamando nuevamente su atención y dejando expuesto el ceño fruncido de su mujer.

—Ya veo… —murmuró desencantada, quizá por no poder presentarse. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que dio un repentino respingo, como si acabase de recordar cuál era su cometido—. Perdón por aparecer sin haber avisado. Resulta que ayer mi hijo me mencionó que el pequeño Aizawa estaba enfermo y como no recordaba haberle visto por la consulta, pensé que quizá era preferible hacerle un chequeo breve en casa. Ya saben cómo es mi Hizashi, estaba tan preocupado…

—Sí, sí, entiendo lo que quiere decir. Su hijo es un verdadero encanto, justo el tipo de chaval con el que necesitaba juntarse nuestro Shouta. —Envolvió una de las delicadas manos de la mujer con las suyas, hallando en ese gesto un nexo físico que contribuyera a sumar credibilidad a sus palabras—. Verá, lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí sólo para escuchar que nuestro hijo está mucho mejor. Sólo ha sido una fiebre pasajera, un leve catarro… Nada de lo que preocuparse. Será cosa del clima, que últimamente es impredecible y a los críos les afecta mucho.

Ella asintió con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Sin embargo, la luz de sus pupilas se había desvanecido y en ellas titilaba la llama de la sospecha.

—Oh, no. No se confíe, ¿acaso no sabe que la fiebre tiende a remitir a primera hora del día? —insistió, posando su otra mano sobre la del hombre en lo que ahora había mutado a un pulso de quién puede más, de hasta qué punto ambos podían insistir guardando las formas y la educación.

—Por supuesto que sí, al igual que también sé que Shouta necesita guardar reposo en su dormitorio. Ahora está durmiendo como un angelito y veo inadecuado molestarle sólo para constatar que, tal y como ya he dicho, está casi recuperado.

—Tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero entienda también mi punto de vista. No se puede llegar a imaginar la cantidad de virus que se manifiestan bajo la engañosa apariencia de un resfriado común o de una fiebre sin importancia.

La madre de Aizawa se había mantenido al margen de aquella burda conversación con ayuda de las raciones de whisky que libaba furtivamente. Si alguien hubiese vigilado sus contoneos involuntarios, habría afirmado sin miedo a equivocarse que la mujer se divertía con todo aquello y, desde luego, no lo hacía. Bebía rogándole paciencia al alcohol, el cual a la larga jugó el papel de ser esa gota contenida que acaba por colmar el vaso.

Avanzó a paso denodado hasta la madre de Hizashi y le clavó en los hombros sus dedos toscos. Su Kosei se hallaba activado, evocando a una gata bufándose frente a una persona demasiado molesta o indeseada, en este caso ambas cosas.

—Me importa una reverenda mierda tu punto de vista. No sé si tu hijo te ha dejado sorda con sus insoportables cacareos o si simplemente no eres capaz de comprender que mi hijo está durmiendo y no quiere que una idiota pomposa se meta en su habitación a molestarle. Dicho esto, permítame que le muestre la puerta de salida, madame.

No pudo apreciar los cambios en su rostro por demasiado tiempo, pero lo que nunca podría olvidar serían sus mejillas que, siempre enrojecidas como manzanas maduras, se tintaron de la lividez más cercana al verdadero terror. No opuso resistencia, nadie habría podido hacerlo bajo la influencia de aquellos ojos cruentos.

El portazo con el que se cerró la puerta dio paso a un silencio que duró menos de lo deseado. De los labios de la madre de Aizawa escapó un suspiro con el que huyeron todas sus fuerzas retenidas, dejando al desamparo a un alma exangüe y gris, muy distinta a la que tintineaba en sus pupilas tan sólo unos segundos atrás. La botella resbaló de sus manos muertas y se estrelló contra el suelo del recibidor, colmándolo de minúsculos fragmentos de cristal que brillaban bajo el influjo de la luz anaranjada del salón.

Buscó la mirada de su hijo, asiéndose a los últimos vestigios de la fuerza que sólo el orgullo es capaz de refugiar para no abandonarse al llanto mientras susurraba:

—No quiero morir. No puedo sacrificar mi vida por una causa, no importa lo noble que sea, el simple hecho de pensarlo me aterra. Te pediría que me salvaras, pero sé que no lo harás… De todas formas siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

Vomitó las palabras con toda la angustia que llevaba dentro, sin ponderar qué efecto tendrían sobre él ni sobre sí misma. Dicho eso volvió a mirar al suelo, percatándose por primera vez del desastre que ella misma había provocado. La ignominia se reflejaba junto a su rostro demudado en el fragante charco a sus pies y al no encontrar palabras para justificarse, simplemente abrió la puerta y huyó como si aquélla no fuese su propia casa, dejando tras de sí a un padre y a un hijo que se miraban sin atreverse a romper el silencio que separaba el sueño de la realidad.

Fue el padre, alentado por la carga de responsabilidad que ese título alberga, el que trató de restaurar el concilio familiar.

—Yo te entiendo —dijo apaciguador y, reticente a abrazarlo, apoyó la mano en su hombro—. Por eso te pido que tú también la entiendas a ella. Sólo está asustada y aunque ese miedo le impide ver la bondad de tus acciones, ten por seguro que está orgullosa de lo que haces. O, al menos, lo estará… Es cuestión de tiempo, créeme.

La mano permaneció ahí hasta que sus palabras se extinguieron y la quietud hogareña se insinuó de nuevo en el ambiente. Como suministrándole una panacea, su breve discurso no había servido sólo como disculpa, sino también como una vía de evasión para la madurez y todo lo que eso suponía. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes seguía siendo un adolescente dubitativo que aún necesitaba confiarle parte del peso de sus acciones a su padre, que encantado le ayudaría a cargarlo.

Sonrió inconscientemente ante ese pensamiento.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió su padre, girándose dramáticamente—. No me pongas esa cara, tonto. ¡Venga, vete! No vaya a ser que Recovery Girl haya descubierto algo útil y tú estés aquí, perdiendo el tiempo.

De haber encontrado alguna información sobre el Kosei extraño que le mantenía atado en el pasado, por insignificante que fuese, ella ya se lo habría hecho saber. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, obedeció la orden de su padre de buena gana, sabiendo que sólo así conseguiría hacerle frente a la morriña que le había asaltado esa misma mañana durante el desayuno.

* * *

Mic se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo exterior de la mochila antes de iniciar un precitado descenso por las escaleras. La exasperación traslucía en su rostro a través de un ceño fruncido y un labio arrebatado, levemente hinchado por las mordeduras provocadas por él mismo tan sólo un minuto atrás, cuando la vocecilla aciaga del contestador le repitió por quinta vez en toda la mañana que el teléfono al que llamaba estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Se estaba alejando del algarabío matinal de la cafetería, resultándole extrañamente intempestivo a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo. Era casi como si el júbilo de sus compañeros dejase al descubierto la ausencia de su mejor amigo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente solo frente al mundo. Sabía que podría haberse sentado junto a uno de sus compañeros y que éste lo hubiese recibido con una alegría genuina, pero la simple idea le parecía aborrecible.

Descendió hasta el último piso y, una vez allí, aminoró el ritmo hasta tornarlo lento y pesado, como una marcha mortuoria que realmente no quería acabar. Su plan hasta entonces había sido el de huir hacía uno de los sectores menos concurridos de los pasillos y dejarse caer ahí mismo para almorzar tranquilamente, tal y como tendía a hacer en compañía de Shouta, y distraerse sincronizando su MP3 a una emisora de radio al azar. Sin embargo, la presencia de un hombre apostado cerca de uno de los ventanales le persuadió fácilmente de cambiar su rumbo.

Lo reconoció como al hombre que había intervenido a su favor en la disputa del otro día pero que, inmediatamente después, le había desdeñado de la peor forma posible insinuando que su lugar no estaba en esa academia. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared e inclinada levemente hacia arriba y los párpados entrecerrados, como si se estuviese resistiendo a la seducción del sueño. A pesar de ello, Mic supo que le observaba con disimulada atención.

Se acercó hacia él, revistiéndose de una prudencia cordial cuando el hombre abrió un poco más los ojos.

—Good morning! —saludó, elevando la mano a modo de saludo—. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el chico al que ayudaste el otro día, el del teléfono móvil.

Él asintió mecánicamente. Su vista permanecía fija en un punto incierto de la pared paralela, pero al menos parecía prestar atención a la conversación.

—Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Ahora que lo pienso fue muy estúpido por mi parte dejarme ningunear de esa forma, pero pensé que era una tontería y… Bueno, ya sabes, no quise que llegara a más. —Se acercó un poco más hasta posicionarse a su lado, imitando su postura distendida—. Soy Present Mic, de la clase 1-A.

—Vete de aquí, niño —susurró con la voz ronca, cansada—. ¿Es que no tienes amigos?

Por primera vez la mirada del hombre abandonó la nada y se clavó en Mic con un semblante exasperado que él conocía a la perfección. Su postura, su mirada, su voz…, cada ínfimo detalle que a duras penas podía discernir de su entidad inexorable le recordaba un poco más a Shouta. Sonrió complacido aun sabiendo que la añoranza le sugestionaba a ver lo que él quería ver.

—Sí, sí tengo —afirmó con cierto pesar que el orgullo no pudo eclipsar—. Me llevo bastante bien con mis compañeros en general, pero amigos, lo que se dice amigos, quizá sólo uno. Estos últimos días está enfermo, o me está evitando, no sé… —Enmudeció de pronto, preguntándose por qué había dicho eso, cómo si quiera había sido capaz de pensarlo. La sospecha dormía latente en su pecho, amordazada a duras penas por la culpabilidad irremediable de desconfiar de su mejor amigo. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, consciente de que el extraño seguía mirándole, valorando sus palabras—. No quería decir eso, olvídalo. El caso es que no atiende a mis llamadas, no sé prácticamente nada de él desde este fin de semana, así que estoy un poco agobiado, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Supongo que porque me recuerdas a él.

No esperaba una respuesta, y tampoco la recibió. Lo que le pilló por sorpresa fue el atisbo de sonrisa que se debatía en sus labios y que al final brotó de ellos inesperadamente. Su atención volvía a estar dirigida a algo que, sospechó, estaba muy muy lejos de ahí, otro mundo que sólo él podía ver y al cual pertenecía esa sonrisilla fugaz.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, se separó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado y echó andar hacia la salida, limitándose a elevar la mano brevemente como despedida.

—¿Ya te vas?

—He encontrado lo que estaba buscando. —Le pareció escuchar, pero no estuvo seguro del todo; el hombre ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de salida.

* * *

Siempre había admirado la labor en el jardín del señor Aizawa, por lo que no fue ninguna molestia para ella esperarle ahí. Los setos se erigían sobre el perímetro a modo de valla natural que marcaba los límites entre su jardín y el contiguo. A veces podía verse al pequeño gatito de la familia tendido sobre el césped, parodiando la labor de un perro guardián con una elegancia gatuna que no entendía de edades. Esa vez, sin embargo, el Señor Medianoche había trasladado la guardia al alféizar de la ventana que daba al cuarto de su joven dueño.

Rehuyendo de la insistente mirada del felino, paseó su vista por los búcaros que presidían la entrada. Estaban repletos de amapolas tintadas de festivos colores y, aunque tenía que reconocer su hermosura natural, sus esporádicas visitas al hogar de Aizawa siempre estaban deliberadamente concentradas durante las ocasiones en las que el hombre plantaba orquídeas. Su arco característico les confería cierta elegancia que ella admiraba y que evocaba como una muda reverencia, señal inequívoca de respeto.

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo en que ella alzaba la vista sólo para cerciorarse una vez más de que la persiana de la habitación del chico estaba bajada, sellando la entrada de luz.

—Lamento el espectáculo que te ha montado mi mujer —se disculpó el hombre, ofreciéndole una de las dos tacitas de té que sostenía.

La madre de Mic aceptó las disculpas y el té, consciente de que no necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No tiene importancia, al fin y al cabo no ha dicho nada que no sea cierto. —Dio el primer sorbo al té, que sintió bajar por su esófago candente y a su vez reconfortante. Paladeó el sabor junto al aroma cautivador de las flores y entendió el por qué el hombre había elegido ese lugar para hablar—. Ahora que estamos solos, ¿podría subir a echarle un vistazo al chico? De verdad que no me quedaré tranquila hasta saber que está bien.

Esperaba una nueva negativa pero, en lugar de eso, el hombre simplemente se sentó a su lado y expulsó sonoramente todo el aire aunado en sus pulmones. No era un suspiro de exasperación, sino de cansancio, un cansancio que sentía totalmente ajeno a ella. Cuando volvió a mirarle, sus ojos albergaban una determinación palpable, renovada.

—No puedes echarle un vistazo, porque no está —atajando toda pregunta, la contuvo con un gesto que procuraba silencio y siguió explicando—. Desapareció la mañana del lunes. En su lugar ha aparecido el hombre al que viste esta mañana desayunando con nosotros. Cuesta creerlo, pero es él dentro de 15 años y no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Suponemos que nuestro niño está ha ocupado su lugar en la época a la que pertenece. —Hizo una pausa para beber un largo trago del té humeante. Trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero la preocupación nublaba su mirada perceptiblemente—. Queremos creer que está bien, Shouta está seguro de que Mic le está cuidando, pero es difícil, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si podrá volver.

Vio las primeras lágrimas insinuarse en sus ojos justo antes de que el hombre se lanzase a sus brazos, buscando un lugar donde desplomarse sin llevarse consigo a todos los que se apoyaban en él. Enterró en su cuello la tristeza y permaneció allí, gimoteando y temblando sin percatarse de que el té de ambas tazas comenzaba a impregnarse en la pernera de sus pantalones.

* * *

¡Sigo viva! Esta vez he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero creo que ha merecido la pena~ Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, ya que los personajes comienzan a tener una forma más definida, con sus más y con sus menos.

No odiéis a la madre de Aizawa, por favor, odiad al whisky (?)

Espero que sigamos así :D Nos leemos en el siguiente~


End file.
